CDWeb
by 5 sekawan
Summary: Trailer update. Semua kejadian dibeberkan, dikuak secara singkat.. Hingga akhir cerita. Postingan terakhir. Inside! The Truth of an Indonesian FFn Flamer.
1. prologue

**Change Destiny Web.**

**©Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto,1999.**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue.

* * *

**

Disclaimere : Mumpung mau lebaran, **Masashi Kishimoto** mudik dulu, jadi Narutonya dikasih ke kami._Digeplak Akang Masashi_

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama/Horror**

Warning : Baru prolog, nanti ada lanjutannya..

A/N : Ada OC dari chapter ini sampai selanjutnya, tapi ngga banyak. Hanya kenalan pribadi author.

Darbi Arks XIII as Himitsu (Nick name : Hime).

Deeandra Hihara as Hihara.

P. Ravenclaw as Zooi.

Phillip William Wammy as Wammy.

* * *

**Original idea & story by moshimoshi.**

**Editor & another idea by rainbow.**

**Figuran by becks and stevie.**

**Mokona?? HIATUS entah di mana hehehe.. dalam waktu yang tidak terbatas..**

**Chappie 1: prologue**

**- CHANGE DESTINY WEB (CD WEB) -**

"_**I WILL CHANGE YOUR DESTINY"

* * *

**_

**SELAMAT DATANG DI CHANGE DESTINY WEB. ANDA AKAN DI SAMBUT DENGAN BERBAGAI PELAYANAN TERBAIK YANG AKAN KAMI BERIKAN KEPADA ANDA. **

CD Web adalah suatu situs yang akan membawa Anda kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubah takdir Anda tanpa batas waktu selama Anda menyanggupi untuk menuntaskan misi Anda. Situs ini pun bisa diakses melalui alat apa saja selama Anda beruntung bisa menemukannya .

Peraturan dalam CD Web (Change Destiny Web):

1. CD Web **hanya akan muncul** tepat pukul 00.00.00 di malam purnama sempurna.

2. **Hanya satu orang** yang akan dipilih dalam 1 purnama untuk mengubah takdirnya.

3. Situs ini **hanya bisa kembali ke masa lalu** untuk mengubah takdir.

4. Situs ini memberikan 3 pilihan untuk Anda..

- Jika Anda berhasil merubah takdir Anda, maka Anda akan **bahagia SELAMANYA**. situs ini tak akan meminta imbalan dari Anda.

- Jika misi Anda gagal, tapi keberuntungan di pihak Anda, Anda akan **mendapat hukuman** dari situs ini.

- Jika misi Anda gagal, dan kesialan di pihak Anda, Anda siap **menerima hadiah** dari situs ini.

5. Kami **tetap** akan mengabulkan permohonan Anda, baik itu untuk hal jahat atau hal baik.

6. **Tidak ada yang bisa membatalkan** perjanjian di antara kita.

7. Jika membatalkan perjanjian, maka **Anda akan MATI**.

8. Permohonan hanya bisa **dilakukan untuk diri sendiri**. Bukan untuk orang lain.

9. Kami akan mengabulkan permohonan Anda mengubah takdir, tapi **takkan menjamin** itu akan sesuai dengan kehendak Anda. Andalah yang menentukan.

10. Hanya ada **satu kesempatan** untuk mengubah takdir Anda, berhasil atau gagal Anda **tak akan bisa menemukan situs terlarang ini kembali.**

11. Sebelum mengikat perjanjian, **bacalah dan pahamilah** peraturan ini!

**Kalau kau yakin dan ingin mengikat perjanjian ini selamat datang di situs ini sebutkan tujuan atau misimu dan kau akan pergi untuk sementara waktu…..

* * *

**

Saat ini di sebuah kuil kecil di puncak bukit, telah berkumpul sebuah perkumpulan yang bermaksud untuk menolong para manusia. Dan tepat pada malam ini pula, bulan hanya bersinar sedikit. Ia tak menampakkan cahaya kuning menghangatkannya. Ia hanya menampakkan sedikit cahaya merah, yang membuat kuil itu sedikit bersinar menampilkan cahaya kemerahan. Mereka menunggu di dalam kuil itu, menunggu bulan menjadi purnama sehingga mereka bisa melaksanakan misi mereka, yang beberapa hari lagi akan terlaksana dan membawa sedikit perubahan baru pada setiap diri mereka dan para pemakainya….

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" tanya seorang berambut hitam ikal yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Tangannya memegang beberapa lembar kertas hasil print out dari komputer.

"Oke!" jawab satu-satunya cewek berkacamata hitam di ruangan itu. Tangannya meraih permen karet di dekatnya dan segera memakannya cepat.

"Apa nggak terlalu serem tuh?" tanya cewek berkacamata tipis yang duduk di sebelah cewek berambut hitam ikal.

"Nggak, ini pantas untuk mereka. Malah, ini membuat tenagaku terkuras, aku butuh refreshing." ujar seorang perempuan berkulit pucat dengan suara yang amat pelan. Bola mata merah darahnya memancarkan kesenduan yang mendalam.

"Iya deh.. Udah dong Hime. Nggak usah natap aku kayak begitu. Jadi pengen nangis.." jawab Wammy yang memakai kacamata tipis itu cepat.

Hari ini, Himitsu, Zooi, Wammy, dan Hihara memang sedang berkumpul di kuil pribadi kecil milik keluarga Zooi dan Wammy, yang merupakan base camp mereka.

Setelah berdiskusi alot selama beberapa jam, mereka semua menghentikan diskusi itu dan segera melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Zooi dan Wammy bermain handphone kembar mereka, Himitsu sedang menyusun boneka hina matsuri milik Zooi yang tak terurus, dan Hihara sedang memainkan harpa besar di pojok ruangan. Memainkan melodi sendu nan mistis, mambuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi sendu.. Hihara memetikkan harpa itu dengan sangat halus.. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya terbuai dalam keindahan yang mistis.. Sayangnya di sekitar situ tidak ada sedikit pun orang yang lewat, hanya mereka berempat yang berada di sana. Dan mereka pun ikut terhanyut dengan permainan sendunya. Tiba-tiba saja, Hihara teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan permainan jari di harpanya dan mengangkat mukanya dari hadapan harpa itu, ia menatap dalam-dalam teman-temannya satu persatu.

Ada Zooi yang berambut hitam pendek. Walau rambutnya pendek, ia tetap menguncir rambutnya paksa sehingga hasilnya agak-agak berantakan. Matanya berwarna kelabu dan selalu memancarkan suasana yang tak jelas antara sedih dan senang

Ada juga Wammy yang berambut hijau pendek. Rambut pendeknya juga dikuncir, sehingga hasilnya sama seperti Zooi, hasil kucirannya agak-agak berantakan. Ia memiliki raut muka yang ceria, tidak seperti adiknya Zooi yang sedikit serius, biarpun begitu mereka berdua selalu menyesuaikan raut muka mereka dalam setiap keadaan.

Ada juga Himitsu yang berambut hitam legam panjang dan memiliki bola mata merah darah yang memancarkan kesenduan mendalam. Himitsu berkulit pucat dan bersuara pelan. Dan saat ini ia memakai kimono sutra bewarna pink soft yang anggun. Keberadaannya jarang disadari oleh orang-orang. Hanya Zooi, Wammy, dan Hihara yang sangat-sangat perhatian kepadanya.

"Zooi, Wammy, Himitsu! Kesini deh! Kita lupa bagi-bagi tugas!" ucap Hihara kepada semua teman-temannya. Zooi, Wammy dan Himitsu segera berjalan menuju tempat Hihara.

"Siapa yang mau ngambil bagian promosi? Sebar gossip gitu deh, menarik perhatian orang-orang secara lihai dan tersembunyi hingga mereka mau tak mau memakai situs ini." terang Hihara.

"Aku saja! Dengan keahlianku, pasti rencana ini akan berhasil!" Zooi berteriak sambil mengacungkan satu tangannya ke udara. Hihara mengangguk. Lagipula, itu memang fakta. Ia sudah mengetahui kemampuan Zooi yang diturunkan oleh ibunya .

"Aku juga mau!" Wammy mengangkat tangannya ke udara sama seperti Zooi. Kali ini Himitsu yang mengangguk puas. Ia sangat setuju dengan pembagian tugas ini karena sama seperti Zooi, Wammy pun mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengan Zooi, yang memang diturunkan oleh ibu mereka.

"Sekarang operasional, aku yang bakal nanganin masalah pendaftaran dan web, menyeleksi orang yang pantas memakai situs ini.. Karena ini bukan hanya sekedar situs mainan, aku juga akan membantu Hime untuk menghukum mereka yang bodoh dan tak teliti ketika membaca peraturan yang sudah kubuat capek capek ini.." Hihara bicara lagi dengan raut muka yang serius.

"Terserah kau saja.. Yang jelas, kau adalah pemegang point yang penting dalam misi ini.." cibir Zooi dan Wammy bersamaan. Himitsu yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dan untuk masalah pelaksanaan program, aku percaya padamu Himitsu." Hihara menatap Himitsu yang mengangguk-angguk pelan. Himitsu memancarkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Rambut hitam panjangnya tertiup oleh angin malam yang dingin dan berhembus halus, melambai-lambaikan beberapa helai rambut hitam itu. Hime pun hanya melihat pada pintu geser kuil yang belambang bunga Suzuran merah, yang akan mebantunya dalam melakukan tugasnya.

"Oke. Webnya akan mulai beroperasi mulai dari minggu ini. Kebetulan, malam Jumat besok ada malam purnama. Zooi, Wammy, lakukan tugas kalian sebaik-baiknya ya! Satu kegagalan tak akan pernah diampuni. Camkan hal itu!" seru Hihara sambil tersenyum sinis menatap teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk, membalas senyuman sinis Hihara. Lalu Hihara pun melakukan permainan harpanya kembali, yang tadi sempat terhenti dan menambahkan sedikit irama membara yang sendu pada permainannya. Yang mengiringi sinar merah bulan yang tampak tak seperti biasanya..

Mereka semua menunggu, menunggu malam purnama tiba untuk melaksanakan tujuan mereka.. Di mana Zooi dan Wammy akan memberitahukan situs terlarang ini kepada orang yang terpilih, hingga mau tak mau, seseorang yang terpilih itu akan memasuki situs ini dan mengubah takdir mereka.

Sedangkan Hime, saat ini ia hanya menatap kolam kuil yang memantulkan sinar merah bulan dengan rambut yang berkibar lembut tertiup oleh angin malam. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membawa seseorang yang terpilih itu melalui gerbang Suzuran yang di buka olehnya untuk menerima takdir mereka yang akan berubah...

* * *

Hah………. Selesai juga prolognya ckckckckck capek euyy…

Tenang minna-san! Naruto and the gank bakal muncul kok.. Dengan pairing-pairing yang sedikit berbeda..

Saksikan saja chapter berikut nya!

Mudah-mudahan kalian ga kecewa… aduh-aduh capek nih…

SPESIAL A/N: mohon minna san perhatikan baik baik peraturan CD web nya karena itu akan terus berkait dengan chappie-chappie selanjutnya, bahkan di peraturan itu ada sedikit jebakan yang akan membuat cerita di chappie-chappie berikutnya happy or tragic ending.. kuncinya hanya teliti kok _(di geplak minna-san. Ini mw bikin cerita apa ngasih tebakan sih?)_ huehehehe selamat membaca…

**Jangan lupa baca cerita kami yang lain juga ya!!**

**-The Last Uzumaki **(Update Chapter 2!)

**-Shinkansen Uzumaki Goes to Boarding **(Chapter 3 part 1 udah update!)

permohonan sembah sujud 5 sekawan XD

kritik dan saran?? Boleh saja, yang penting….

Review, review, review, and review please!!


	2. FIRST FULL MOON 1

**Change Destiny Web.**

**©Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto,1999.**

**Chapter 2: My Eyes(I).

* * *

**

Disclaimere : Setelah lebaran **Masashi Kishimoto** menyempatkan bermaaf-maafan dengan kami terus ngasih Naruto ke kami_.*Digeplak Akang Masashi*_

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama/Horror**

Warning : **OOC, OC.**

A/N : Ada OC dari chapter ini sampai selanjutnya, tapi ngga banyak. Hanya kenalan pribadi author.

Darbi Arks XIII as Himitsu (Nick name : Hime).

Deeandra Hihara as Hihara.

P. Ravenclaw as Zooi.

Phillip William Wammy as Wammy.

Sekalian mau jawab pertanyaan dari para minna-san:

**Akina Takahashi:** Hehehe… hubungan para OC ini dengan cerita Naruto bisa anda saksikan di chapter ini.. dan siapakah para OC itu? Status mereka disini owners CDWeb, tapi status asli mereka di dunia nyata adalah kenalan pribadi author.. : )

**Sabaku no gHee:** Kenapa kita nggak ganti nama? Karena udah klop banget pake nama ini.. suatu saat nanti Mokona juga akan kembali XD

**Uzumaki Khai** : Kapan para korban akan kembali dari masa lalu itu semua tergantung dengan keberhasilan tujuan atau misi mereka. Selama mereka menunaikan misi mereka, maka waktu dunia asli masing-masing tokoh akan berhenti...

**Nakamura Arigatou: **Sebenarnya berlima atau ber 2 sih? Berlima kok, tapi cerita yang bener-bener di buat berlima cuma Shinkansen Uzumaki goes to Boarding, The Last Uzumaki dan CDWeb hanya kita ber 2 yang buat!

1 lagi! banyak yang bilang cerita ini sedikit mirip kayak _jigoku shoujo_.. itu benar kami memang terinspirasi dari sana, untuk peraturan kami terinspirasi dari _death note_ serta untuk takdir kami terinspirasi dari _CLAMP_ dan terakhir untuk masa lalu kami terinspirasi dari_ Jigoku Sensei Nube... _dengan kata lain ide fic ini adalah kombinasi, tapi kami menggabungkan dan membuatnya sebeda mungkin agar menjadi original story kami.. ceritanya akan berbeda kok.. dengan sedikit kejutan tentunya.. kami harap minna-san puas!

* * *

**Original idea & story by moshimoshi.**

**Editor & another idea by rainbow**

**Figuran by becks and stevie.**

**Mokona?? HIATUS entah di mana hehehe.. dalam waktu yang tidak terbatas..**

**First Full Moon 1 : My Eyes(I).**

**- CHANGE DESTINY WEB (CDWeb) -**

"_**I WILL CHANGE YOUR DESTINY"

* * *

**_

**Dua hari sebelum purnama pertama. **

Bulan bersinar dengan indah.. Menampakkan wujudnya yang samar-samar. Menampakkan lingkaran tak sempurna, menandakan misi mereka semua akan dimulai..

Malam ini, mereka kembali berkumpul di kuil kecil di atas bukit milik keluarga Zooi dan Wammy. Di balik pintu geser bergambar bunga suzuran merah, mereka semua berkumpul. Mencari orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menggunakan jasa mereka. Mencari seseorang yang memang pantas dilayani sesaat oleh mereka..

Hihara mengutak-atik laptop di depannya. Mukanya memasang tampang serius, Wammy dan Zooi memainkan hitai ate mainan milik adik mereka berdua. Himitsu mengelap katana kesayangannya di sebuah kursi berwarna merah darah.

"Hihara.." panggil Hime sambil terus mengelap katana kesayangannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Hime?" balas Hihara basa-basi. Matanya tetap mengarah ke laptopnya.

"Cari kliennya sudah selesai?" tanya Hime lagi.

"Ya Hihara! Masa kita nggak dapet klien sih?" Zooi memotong ucapan Hime.

"He eh he eh! Hihara payah ahh.." Zooi jadi ikut memotong pembicaraan mereka. Hihara hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sudah menemukan klien kita. Namanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 17 tahun. Ia memiliki indra keenam. Dan juga, ia salah satu siswa kebanggan Konoha International School."

"Ada data pelengkapnya Hihara?" tanya Zooi antusias.

"Belum.." Hihara menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu berjalan melewati Zooi dan Wammy yang masih memainkan hitai ate milik mereka. Dan Hihara menghilang dari pandangan mereka setelah melewati sebuah gerbang, tidak, bukan gerbang, hanya rangka pintu buntu tanpa pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani tua nan mahal.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, terbangun dari tidurnya yang terasa panjang, walau sebenarnya hanya sebentar. Ia memaksakan matanya terbuka untuk masuk ke dalam alam nyata, bukan alam mimpi yang membuat ia ketakutan dengan semua mimpi-mimpi aneh yang selalu menghantuinya sejak lama.. Sejak ia mendapatkan keistimewaan yang sebenarnya tak diperlukannya. Ia dapat melihat masa depan, baik yang buruk ataupun yang baik. Namun, biasanya gambaran yang datang adalah gambaran muram masa depan seseorang..

Ya, ia memiliki indra keenam yang membuatnya dapat melihat masa depan. Ia benci hal itu, namun, ia juga tak bisa menolak keistimewaannya itu..

Segera Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mengucek-ucek mata onyxnya. Dan ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin. Walaupun ia tahu, ia selalu bangun paling pagi di rumahnya karena mimpi yang selalu membangunkannya sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi...

Segera ia berpakaian, mengenakan seragam Konoha Internasional School, sekolah elit kebanggaan Konoha. Dengan ia sebagai murid terbaik, ia merasa dirinya amat menonjol, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak ingin tampak menonjol..

Sesampainya ia di Konoha Internasional School, ia segera berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelasnya, kelas XII-1, tempat para bibit unggul bersemayam dan menuntut ilmu bersama. Di perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ia dapat mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang meneriakkan namanya dari berbagai penjuru sekolah..

"KYAAAA!! Sasuke-sama, The Prince of Ice!" jerit salah satu gadis berambut pirang.

"Sasuke-sama!! Hadap sini dong!" jerit gadis yang lain. Dan Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari beberapa gadis lain yang selalu meneriakkinya saat ia berjalan ke kelas atau berjalan ke gerbang untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan putih pucat menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Pagi Sasuke," sapa cowok berkulit putih pucat itu pada Sasuke. Di seragamnya, terpasang badge KIS, dan juga nama sang pemakai seragam, SAI.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke seenaknya. Lalu, ia dapat merasakan aura kedatangan dua orang pria yang tiba-tiba sudah berjalan di belakangnya dan Sai.

"Pagi.", sapa pria bermbut merah di sebelah Sasuke. Di dahinya, terpatri tatto bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' dengan warna merah darah. Di bawah lingkar matanya, terdapat garis-garis hitam pekat yang tak pernah hilang. Diseragam KISnya, tertulis nama, SABAKU NO GAARA.

"Pagi," sapa salah satu orang cowok yang berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke yang berjalan paling depan. Rambutnya panjang lurus, berwarna coklat tua yang mengkilat apabila rambutnya terkena sinar matahari langsung. Matanya sewarna dengan lavender lembut yang selalu dirawat oleh ibu Sasuke dirumah. Di seragamnya, tertulis nama, HYUUGA NEJI.

"Pagi." Sasuke sedikit merespon. Lalu terus berjalan di depan mereka. Terkadang, Sasuke ikut dalam pembicaraan antara Sai dan Neji, namun, itu hanya kadang-kadang. Sasuke dan Gaara memang banyak diam di antara kelompok kecil mereka.

Dan mereka terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka, XII-1. Mereka terus berjalan, tanpa ada yang menyadari keadaan Sasuke yang kadang drop, kadang naik. Keadaan Sasuke menjadi drop saat ia melihat gambaran seseorang. Ia akan bermuka pucat seketika, lalu biasanya, ia menarik salah satu tangannya untuk menutupi sebelah matanya. Dan keadaannya akan kembali normal setelah ia menarik nafas sekali, dan berusaha melenyapkan pandangan itu dari benaknya.

'_Bahkan tak ada seorang pun, bahkan sahabat-sahabatku yang sadar akan keanjilan yang ada pada diriku..'_ gumam diri Sasuke yang selalu berusaha menghindari gambaran buruk seseorang yang memang seharusnya tak ia lihat. Dan terkadang, Sasuke merasa bersalah karena ia melihat apa yang seharusnya menjadi privasi milik orang lain.

Hari-hari Sasuke berlalu lambat. Sedetik yang ia rasakan, berlalu seperti ia melewati sehari. Dan sehari yang ia rasakan, berlalu seperti ia melewati setahun..

Sasuke merasa dunianya terasa cepat hanya saat ia berada di dunia maya. Saat ia bertemu dengan teman dunia mayanya, Wammy the First. Berbicara dengannya cukup membuat hati Sasuke yang bimbang bisa menjadi lebih ringan.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hari ini Sasuke kembali chatting dengan Wammy. Bedanya, malam ini, mereka menggunakan webcam. Sehingga, Sasuke dapat melihat muka Wammy yang pucat. Seperti albino.. Wammy juga dapat melihat rupa Sasuke yang tampan tanpa cacat, dengan mata onyx yang bersinar tajam.

_**TheLastUchiha has signed in.**_

_**Wammythefirst has signed in.**_

_**TheLastUchiha wearing webcam to chat.**_

_**Wammythefirst wearing webcam to chat.**_

TheLastUchiha said : Kau Wammy?

Wammythefirst said : Ya... Hai Sasuke. Ada apa? Mau mengutarakan isi hatimu lagi?

TheLastUchiha said : Ya, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.. Hari ini aku mau mengutarakan isi hatiku lagi..

Wammythefirst said : Baiklah, ada apa?

TheLastUchiha said : Hari ini aku kembali melihat..

Wammythefirst said : Apa yang kau lihat hari ini?

TheLastUchiha said : Hari ini.. hmm.. aku melihat seseorang yang akan mengubah takdir orang lain.. walaupun ia bukan tuhan..

Wammythefirst said : Apakah gambaranmu hari ini menyeramkan?

TheLastUchiha said : Sangat.. Aku melihat darah dimana-mana. Mayat bergeletakkan di sembarang tempat.. aku tak habis pikir, siapa yang akan melakukan hal sekeji itu.. Dan juga, aku ingin merasakan... perubahan yang sangat besar.. akan... takdirku... Aku benci akan takdirku.. Aku benci akan kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi... Aku benci dengan semua pengelihatan yang kulihat selama ini.. Aku benci akan SEMUA!

Wammythefirst said : Jika sekarang aku bertanya padamu hal apakah yang paling kau inginkan, kau akan menjawab apa?

(Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Wammy. Ia berusaha agar tidak menampakkan perubahan raut di wajahnya yang sempurna, dan tiba-tiba saja, ia mendapat jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Awalnya ia ragu, namun ia terus menatap Wammy, dan sesaat kemudian, ia melihat wajah perubahan di wajah Wammy. Mata milik Wammy yang berwarna gelap... tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit albinonya. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, dan melihat kembali wajah Wammy... tapi, tunggu! Tidak terjadi apa-apa.. Kalau begitu itu apa? Hal itu semakin meyakinkan Sasuke untuk meberitahu apa yang paling ia inginkan.)

Wammythefirst said : Sasuke... Jawablah...

TheLastUchiha said : **Aku... Aku ingin mengubah takdirku! Andaikan aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan menghilangkan mata ini...**

Wammythefirst said : Sabar... Mungkin kau akan mengalami perubahan nasib Sasuke.. Aku tau apa yang kau butuhkan Sasuke..

TheLastUchiha said : Apa itu?

Wammythefirst said : CDWEB. Alias Change Destiny Web..

TheLastUchiha said : Maksudmu apa?

Wammythefirst said : Aku akan datang...

_**Wammy thefirst has stopped wearing webcam.**_

_**Wammythefirst has signed out. **_

TheLastUchiha said : Apa maksudmu? (Sasuke mengerinyitkan kening)

_**TheLastUchiha has stopped wearing webcam.**_

_**TheLastUchiha has signed out.

* * *

**_

Merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Wammy barusan, ia pun mematikan webcamnya sambil misuh-misuh. Lalu ia pergi menuju ke tempat tidur yang letaknya memang tidak jauh dari meja komputernya, dan ia pun membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba, perutnya berbunyi keras, menandakan sudah waktunya ia makan. Namun, seperti biasa juga, ia harus kembali menelpon pizza delivery. Karena seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia hanya sendiri di rumah Uchiha yang besar nan megah.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang notabene seorang pengusaha besar tidak mau meluangkan sedikit waktu mereka untuk pulang ke rumah itu. Hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja yang ada di pikiran mereka. Sedangkan Itachi sama saja seperti Fugaku dan Mikoto, ia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Perbedaannya ialah, jika di pikiran Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya ada pekerjaan, maka yang ada di pikiran Itachi hanyalah kencan, percintaan, dan asmara. Bahkan tak jarang, wanita yang di bawa oleh kakaknya itu berusaha menggoda Sasuke. Tak ada satu pun pembantu rumah tangga yang berani melamar untuk bekerja di rumah Uchiha. Mereka tak pernah tahan dengan sikap dingin Sasuke.

Dengan malas-malasan, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja komputernya. Dan kembali menekan tuts-tuts angka. Membentuk sebuah rangkaian angka, dimana angka-angka yang ia pencet telah menjadi langanannya baru-baru ini.. Dan ia pun tersambung dengan suara seorang waitress.

"Selamat malam, dengan Chessy Pizza disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang di ujung telefon.

"Ya.. Ini Uchiha Sasuke. Saya pesan pizza mediumnya satu. Tolong antarkan secepatnya ke rumah yang biasa." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah Tuan Uchiha. Pesanan telah diterima, dan kami akan menganarkannya ke tempat Anda!" telfon pun ditutup. Saat mendengar telfon ditutup, Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan kening. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan saat memesan barusan. Setelah berusaha, ia dapat menginat kembali apa yang ia lupakan.

'_Memangnya aku sudah menyebutkan alamat rumahku?'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia pun mengegerutu kesal karena keteledorannya, mengingat perutnya yang sudah tidak mau diajak kompromi. Ia mengambil kembali ponselnya untuk menelfon kembali nomor itu, akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi gelap...

***

Malam itu, ia melihat malam berubah menjadi cerah, karena sinar bulan yang menerangi.. Ia berjalan tanpa arah di rumahnya, lalu melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya dengan kulit uniknya yang pucat.

Sasuke menghampirinya cepat, lalu ia berbalik lagi. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Ia terpaku. Orang itu berjalan sangat cepat melewati dirinya sambil berkata... 'CDWeb' dengan suaranya yang halus, lalu menghilang dalam tiupan angin.. Dan Sasuke pun kembali tersadar dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

***

Tangannya masih memegang ponsel untuk kembali menelpon Chessy Pizza, tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk kembali menelfon, napasnya terengah-engah, "Sial, mata sialan ini mulai lagi!" ia memarahi dirinya sendiri, dan saat itu pula nafsu makannya mulai menghilang. Sekarang ia tak berminat sama sekali untuk melakukan kegiatan apa-apa.

'_Biarlah pizza pizza itu, tidak makan juga tidak apa-apa.'_ batin Sasuke dalam hatinya..

"TINGTONG"

Bel rumahnya berbunyi keras, memecahkan lamunannya. Sasuke berjalan ke pintu depan, untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Rasanya mustahil jika yang datang adalah pengantar pizza yang ia pesan.

Tetapi, dugaannya salah. Karena dari balik pintu depan rumahnya, ia dapat mencium aroma daging yang harum, sesuai dengan pesanannya. Sasuke pun membuka pintu rumahnya yang luar biasa mewah.

"KREEEKK"

Pintu mewah itu pun di buka. Ia melihat sesosok manusia berjaket merah gombrong bertuliskan '_CHEESY PIZZA, at your service!'_ yang membawa pizza medium yang ia pesan. Tidak jelas ia laki-laki atau perempuan. Karena ia menunduk dalam-dalam dan memakai topi sport berwarna merah berlogo Cheesy Pizza. Sang pengantar pizza langsung menyerahkan pizza yang ia bawa ke Sasuke tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun. Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah pengantar pizza yang lain dari biasanya ini, namun ia tetap menerima kotak pizza yang diberikan.

Seketika wajahnya berubah pucat. Di atas kotak pizza itu, terdapat secarik perkamen dengan huruf-huruf berwarna merah darah, yang bertuliskan, **'www. changedestiny. com'.**

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan muka yang masih pucat. Tapi... Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, orang itu lenyap. Dan tiba-tiba pula, pengantar pizza itu muncul di belakangnya. Mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik halus di telinga Sasuke..

"Change Destiny Web adalah sebuah situs yang akan mengabulkan segala permintaanmu dengan kembali ke masa lalu." bisik orang itu di telinganya.

Sasuke mengenali suara orang ini... Ia tahu, dengan siapa ia bicara sekarang.. Seseorang yang baru saja berhubungan dengannya melalu WebCam, seseorang yang mengucapkan CDWeb pertama kali padanya.. Lalu Sasuke pun berbalik, dan melihat ke sumber suara.

Tapi... Lagi lagi orang itu menghilang...

"Bukalah situs ini, malam ini, pukul 00.00.00. Dibuka hanya untukmu... Ingatlah ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidumu. Now or never... Tapi, ada pula harga yang harus dibayar.. Perhatikan peraturan situs itu agar kau tak menyesal." orang itu pun kembali berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Orang itu berdiri di tempat ia pertama kali beremu Sasuke, dan Sasuke berdiri menghadap ke arah orang asing itu berdiri sebelumnya. Lalu orang itu menghilang. Sasuke pun kembali membalikkan badannya. Ia mulai putus asa melihat kenyataan, bahwa setiap kali ia ingin berbalik dan menatap wajah orang itu, orang itu telah hilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Orang itu masih ada di tempat yang sama, sepertinya sengaja tidak menghilang agar rupa aslinya bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan orang itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Dan ia bisa melihat seseorang itu sedikit demi sedikit. Orang itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya agar yang tadinya tertutup oleh topi sportnya, dapat terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kulit putih pucat albino yang dipasangkan dengan rambut berwarna hitam shaggy pendek yang di kuncir, hidung yang mungil namun mancung, dan mata hitam legam nan indah. Tapi tunggu! Matanya kali ini berbeda. Mata itu... kini berwarna merah darah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit albinonya.

"Wammy, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Padahal baru setengah jam yang lalu kau chat denganku? Apalagi kau bilang rumahmu ada di Iwagakure! Sangat mustahil kau sampai di sini dalam waktu setengah jam!" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Itu tugasku. Semuanya bukan kebetulan. Ini sudah direncanakan. Ini adalah takdir untukmu, dan mau tak mau kau harus memakai situs ini. Aku hanya ditugaskan sebagai perantara yang mengantarkanmu pada takdirmu yang sebenarnya." jawab orang itu dengan nada yang berat tapi halus.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Mungkin aku akan mencobanya." Sasuke pun terdiam sejenak, dan tiba-tiba ia ingat akan sesuatu. "Oh.. aku lupa membayar pizza ini!" Sasuke menunduk untuk mengambil uang yang ada di kantongnya, tapi ketika ia kembali mengangkat mukanya, teman dunia mayanya itu telah menghilang kembali.

"Ingat! CDWeb ini hanya ada sekali seumur hidupmu, jangan lupa perhatikan peraturannya, kumohon! Satu lagi, aku bukan Wammy temanmu, tapi aku Zooi! Orang yang berbeda dari Wammy, camkan hal itu!!" bisiknya dengan penuh geraman.

Sasuke tak berkutik. Tapi, dengan refleks, ia langsung membalikkan badan, dan ia pun melihat Zooi masih berdiri di situ dengan sedikit menyeringai. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tajam. Saat itu aura di sekitar mereka berubah. Sasuke merasakan kengerian yang mendalam.

Kengerian tak pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan saat ini, tapi ketakutan yang lebih pantas. Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat takut karena aura es milik Zooi 100 kali lipat lebih besar dari aura es miliknya. Ia memenjamkan matanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Dan ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, Zooi telah berada di depan wajahnya. Mata Zooi menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasuke ganas, dan sekali lagi ia meneyeringai sambil mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dengan halus. _**"I will change your destiny!"**_ lalu ia pun menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Menghilang bersama dengan angin yang berhembus di belakangnya.

"UWAAA!!!" Sasuke berlari tanpa menutup pintu jatinya sedikit pun. Ia menuju ke lantai atas, tempat di mana kamarnya berada.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. Lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat. Sasuke terduduk di balik pintu, berusaha mencairkan ketakutan yang ada di hatinya dengan membuka kotak pizza yang masih ada di genggamannya. Memakan sepotong pizza dengan mulutnya yang masih bergetar. Belum pernah ia mengalami kejadian separah ini, dan terlebih lagi ia telah melihat.. melihat pertemuannya dengan Zooi melalui mata sialannya. Dan hal itu semakin ingin membuat ia membinasakan mata batinnya.

"Aku harus menemukan Web itu. Aku ingin membinasakan mata ini, dan aku ingin mengetahui kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, sebagai penjelas dari penyebab munculnya mata sialan ini!" ucap Sasuke dengan mulut dan badan yang masih bergetar.

"Sial, kenapa baru pukul 21.00?!! Aku membutuhkan situs ini! Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi keinginanku, dan aku siap dengan apapun harga yang harus kubayar!!!" Ia berkata sambil menghabiskan suapan pizzanya yang terakhir. Lalu menutup matanya, bersamaan dengan denting jam yang menunujukkan pukul 21.00.

Sasuke bermimpi masa kecilnya.. Saat itu tangannya berada dalam genggaman Itachi yang telah berumur 13 tahun. Itachi membimbingnya menuju sebuah kuil antik yang mempesona. Kuil itu terletak di dekat tebing.

Saat itu adalah perayaan tahun baru.. Keluarga Uchiha menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa di kuil itu. Seperti biasanya, Sasuke melempar koin 10 yen sambil menepukkan tangan kecilnya 3 kali, dan berdoa kepada sang kuasa agar mengabulkan harapannya untuk satu tahun kedapan. Ketika selesai, ia berjalan lagi menemui Itachi yang telah selesai lebih dulu darinya..

"Aduh Sasuke ke toilet ya... Kebelet nih, kamu nggak mau kan anikimu ini menjatuhkan harkat dan martabat klan Uchiha dengan ngompol sembarangan di kuil? Bisa dikutuk sama dewa rubah nih!" pinta Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn, pergilah!" perintah Sasuke sekenanya. Maka Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke sendiri.. Saat itu orangtuanya telah pulang untuk kembali bekerja. Karena merasa bosan, ia pun berkeliling di sekitar kuil. Tanpa sadar, ia telah memasuki hutan yang berada di dekat kuil itu. Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu.

Sasuke terus berlari dan berlari. Tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Secara tidak sengaja, ia melihat sebuah sabit tua yang telah dikelilingi oleh patung-patung biksu kecil yang telah dipasangi kertas mantra. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berada di atas pohon...

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar geraman dari belakangnya.

Sasuke panik. Sekonyong-konyong ia berbalik, dan melihat sesosok binatang berbulu oranye yang memiliki 9 ekor. Binatang itu tak begitu besar, namun binatang itu tak kecil. Binatang yang tampak elok itu memiliki taring tajam yang putih dan panjang. Dan tanpa sebab, binatang itu menggeram keras, lalu mengejar Sasuke kecil yang tak berdaya.

"UWAAA!!" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras sambil mengambil langkah mundur. Dengan cepat, -dan tanpa sadar-, ia menabrak patung budha yang dipenuhi mantra, sehingga kepala patung budah itu terlepas. Sasuke tergelincir, lalu terjatuh di atas tanah yang cukup keras. Membentur pecahan pecahan batu yang ia tendang, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan keras. "JANGAAAAAN!!!!!" dan Sasuke pun menutup matanya.

"TENG TENG TENG" Lonceng berbunyi. Membangunkan Sasuke dari mimpi masa lalunya.

"Dan setelah itu, aku tersadar di Rumah Sakit dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Diikuti dengan mata sialan yang merubah hidupku!" bisiknya dengan parau. Waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Ia bergegas menuju ke meja komputernya sambil menggenggam sebuah perkamen yang telah bertulisakan **'www. changedestiny .com'**. Begitu cepatnya 30 menit berlalu, Sasuke bergegas menuliskan alamat web itu dengan tangan dinginnya.

"TENGTENGTENG..." Jam rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Jam antik itu menunjukkan pukul 00.00.00, dan tepat pada saat itu pula, tangan Sasuke menekan tombol 'Enter' di keyboardnya. Mata Sasuke terpejam. Ia menunggu proses loading yang sedang berjalan, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira 10 tahun. Tubuh anak itu di penuhi darah dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku sobat..." Hanya kata-kata itulah yang diucapkan bocah itu.. Karena tepat pada saat itu Sasuke kembali membuka matanya, kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke layar komputer di depannya. Dan kini... situs itu telah menampakkan dirinya....

Gambaran awal di web itu... sangat mistis.. Tampak sebuah panah dan busur yang tergeletak, dengan ceceran darah disekitarnya.. Di bawah gambar itu, tertulis tulisan, "DESTINY", dan tepat dibawahnya, terdapat tombol, enter. Sasuke mengklik tombol itu.. Dia melihat peraturan-peraturan yang terpampang di depan matanya dengan seksama, dan teringat dengan pesan Zooi agar memerhatikan peraturan itu (peraturannya lihat di chapter 1: prologue). Ia terus mengklik mouse ke arah bawah, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah kolom yang berbentuk tengkorak, di mana ia harus menulis tujuan dan misinya secara tepat.

Sasuke pun terhenti sejenak, berpikir. Hingga akhirnya, ia menulis beberapa kata di kolom itu : _**"Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat aku berada di kuil itu dan menghilangkan mata ini."**_

Ia menekan tombol enter dan menunggu proses loading tanpa bergeming...

* * *

**Saat yang sama di kuil.. Hime dan Hihara.... **

"Hime, Sasuke sudah datang. Kita harus bergegas.." ucap Hihara yang telah memakai hakama berwarna hitam. Mata, pandangan dan wajah Hihara mengarah ke laptop yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tahu... ini saatnya kita melakukan upacara suzuran yang melegenda untuk membuka gerbang.." jawab Hime dengan suram. Dalam genggaman tangannya kurus nan pucatnya, telah terdapat sebuah gulungan perkamen yang bertuliskan perjalanan hidup Sasuke dari kecil hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Hime, segera buka gerbangnya! Karena tepat pada saat kau membuka gebang, aku akan menekan tombol enter, dan Sasuke akan kembali ke masa lalu!!" Hihara berteriak parau. Suara paraunya menggema di ruangan bernuansa mistis nan mencekam itu.

Hime duduk bersimpuh di depan gerbang takdir dalam jarak yang sedang. Ia menatap pintu suzuran di depannya, lalu membuka perkamen yang ia genggam sebelumnya. Ia mengambil sebuah katana yang telah dipersiapkan, dan tanpa sebab, ia menusuk pergelangan tangannya tepat di atas perkamen yang ia bawa.

Dari tangannya yang pucat kurus, keluarlah darah segar yang yang menetes-netes. Lalu Hime meletakkan tangannya di beberapa senti di atas perkamen, mengalirkan darah segarnya ke sepanjang perkamen. Darahnya membentuk satu garis panjang yang lama kelamaan merubah darah Hime menjadi seutas kain berwarna merah, dan juga sebuah busur berwarna hitam yang tergeletak berdampingan. Pada saat yang bersamaan, di ruangan itu muncul sebuah lingkaran yang berwarna merah yang mengelilingi Hime sedikit-demi sedikit. Lingkaran itu membentuk suatu gambar, atau pola, dan bersinar terang.

"Perlu kau ketahui, aku hanya bisa memperlambat agar gambar 2 sabit yang akan membentuk huruf X dari lingkaran itu tidak terbentuk! Hime, jika mataku mengeluarkan darah, maka aku telah sampai pada batas kekuatanku! Dan bila kau belum membuka gerbang itu sampai gambar itu terbentuk, maka kau akan mati.. Cepatlah Hime!" pinta Hihara yang suaranya mulai bergetar, tak parau lagi. Hihara sendiri masih menghadap ke laptop.

Hime mengambil kain berwarna merah yang muncul berdampingan dengan busur hitam legamnya dengan cepat. Secepat kilat jua, ia mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang seharusnya merubah kain merah itu menjadi menjadi sebuah anak panah berwarna merah darah, tapi.. segalanya berjalan di luar rencana mereka.. Kain itu tidak berubah sedikit pun, walau Hime terus mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba.. Mengulangi langkah-langkah yang sama berkali-kali, lagi, lagi, dan lagi... Tapi tetap saja, tak ada sedikitpun perubahan pada kain itu..

Sementara itu, di dalam lingkaran yang mengelilingi Hime, mulai tampak sebuah gambar.. Kemunculan gambar itu dimulai dari sebuah tongkat kecil yang semakin lama semakin memanjang, dan dari tongkat itu, muncul sebuah pisau yang melengkung... Sabit pertama penyusun pola itu telah muncul yang menandakan, waktu mereka akan semakin tipis untuk membuka gerbang.

Hime sudah mencoba memakai segala macam mantra untuk mengubah kain di tangannya.. Dia semakin panik ketika melihat sabit pertama telah muncul. Dan seketika kemudian, Hime merasa waktunya sedikit memanjang. Gambar itu tak bertambah jelas, pola itu tak terbentuk lagi, proses penggambaran itu terhenti karena Hihara menahannya, hal itu membuat bola matanya semakin lama semakin memerah, lalu meneteskan darah dari matanya yang coklat keemasan...

"HIME...AKU SUDAH MENCAPAI BATAS KEKUATANKU!! CEPAT SELESAIKAN RITUALNYA!" teriak Hihara histeris. Matanya terpejam, namun darah terus mengalir dari mata terpejam itu.

Hime masih sempat berpikir, _'Haruskah aku melakukan hal itu?!'_ Tapi, tak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus bergegas mengambil keputusan, karena sahabatnya telah mencapai batas kekuatannya.. _'Ingat Hime, taruhannya adalah nyawamu dan nyawa Hihara.. Cepatlah..'_ Hime membatin di waktunya yang singkat. Dan akhirnya ia memilih...

Ia mengambil katana yang masih tergeletak di sampingnya, lalu sambil menutup kedua matanya, ia menghunuskan katana itu tapat di jantungnya.. Darah kehitaman muncrat dan mengalir dengan deras dari tubuhnya, membasahi perkamen beserta kain merah yang terus ia pegang. Tapi, cara itu memang ampuh. Ia berhasil mengubah kain itu ke bentuk yang seharusnya, sebuah panah hitam.

Kain berwarna merah itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah, perlahan-lahan melancip, kain merah itu juga mengeras, membentuk sebuah anak panah runcing dan tajam. Tapi, Hime masih belum bisa tenang. Karena bantuan dari Hihara telah menghilang, yang menyebakan pembentukan gambar itu berlanjut lagi. Gambar di bawah kaki Hime kembali membentuk sebuah tongkat panjang.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang tersisa, Hime yang telah berdarah-darah mengambil busur yang berhasil ia selesaikan. Lalu mengaitkan anak panah itu ke busurnya, dan ketika ia hampir menembakkan busur itu, ia terbatuk-batuk. Memuntahkan darah segar berwarna kehitaman, membuatnya berhenti untuk menembak panah. Sedangkan gambar yang berada dalam lingkaran itu terus berlanjut, kembali membentuk tongkat yang panjang.. Dan sedikiiit lagi, gambar itu akan membentuk suatu pisau yang melengkung. Yang artinya, gambar itu akan SEMPURNA.

Tanpa memedulikan darah yang masih keluar dari mulut serta badannya, Hime menembakkan busur itu dengan keras. Busur itu melesat cepat, menembus gerbang suzuran di depannya. Membuat gambar suzuran itu bersinar merah terang, dan gerbang itu pun membuka perlahan.

Panah itu menghilang di balik gerbang suzuran yang mulai terbuka. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, badan ringkih Hime jatuh ke lantai. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya, karena telah memakai banyak sekali energinya untuk membuka gerbang suzuran di depannya. Gerbang yang akan menjadi awal bagi orang-orang yang beruntung. Beruntung sehingga ia dapat menjelajahi masa lalu untuk mengubahnya takdirnya, menjadi lebih baik.

Ternyata, proses pembukaan gerbang tak berhenti sampai di sana. Gambar dalam lingkaran itu masih terus mencoba menampakkan wujud sempurnanya, dan baru akan berhenti jika Hihara menekan tombol enter.

Namun, kenyataan memang tak seindah yang seharusnya ada, sobat...

Mata Hihara telah dibanjiri oleh darah segar berwarna merah pekat. Darah yang ada di matanya membuat penglihatannya menjadi buram, dan pastinya berwarna kemerahan. Hihara, yang matanya masih terpejam, mencoba meraba-raba semua tombol keyboard komputer dan tepat satu detik sebelum gambar itu berhasil membentuk sabit yang ke dua, ia berhasil menemukan tombol enter yang menjadi tujuan Hihara. Dan ia pun langsung menekan tombol "ENTER".

Gambar di bawah kaki Hime menghilang. Dan matanya kembali seperti semula, tak mengalirkan darah lagi, namun, sisa-sisa darah masih tampak jelas di pipi dan tepi matanya. Iris mata Hihara yang berwarna merah kembali berubah ke warna aslinya, coklat keemasan yang memukau. Ia membalikkan kursinya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Hime. Hihara duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Hime, lalu perlahan-lahan melepas katana yang menancap di jantung Hime. Lalu, Hihara mengelus rambut hitam panjang Hime perlahan.

"Akhirnya kau memakai cara terlarang itu juga Hime.. Aku tau, kau memakai cara itu karena kau yakin, kau tak akan mati. Kau juga tahu sebuah kenyataan yang menyangkut kita berempat. Ya.. Kita berempat tidak akan bisa mati.. Tidak dengan alasan sepele seperti ini.. Istirahatlah, Hime.. Kau akan sembuh.." bisiknya perlahan sambil memenjamkan matanya menyusul Hime yang terlebih dahulu telah tertidur.

Hihara masih sempat mengucapkan 2 patah kata..

"_Kita selamat..."_

Pada saat yang bersamaan ketika Hihara menekan tombol enter, Sasuke pun melihat di layar komputernya menandakan proses persiapan selesai, dan dalam sekejap, Sasuke menghilang. Ia ditarik oleh tangan-tangan yang entah mucul darimana, dan menelannya ke dalam sebuah kegelapan yang tiada ujung. Sehingga hanya meninggalkan sekumpulan abu di kursi yang berada di depan komputer Sasuke...

**To be continued...

* * *

**

A/N: Setelah sekian lama kita berdua hiatus, akhirnya kita berhasil membuat chapter 1 ini. Kenapa dibuat menjadi 2 part?

Karena kalo digabung, chapter ini bakal panjang buanget.. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang!

Sepertinya di sini lebih memuat owners CDWEB ya? Maaf, karena kita mau menampilkan bagaiman cara web itu bekerja..

Misalnya, Wammy dan Zooi di bagian promosi yah.. seperti itulah cara promosinya..

Kalau menurut moshimoshi, Sasukenya nggak OOC karena kami membuat tingkah Sasuke saat ketakutan itu dari bagian Sasuke kecil. Saat melihat Itachi membunuh Klan Uchiha.

Rainbow cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.. Hahaha...

Hehehe... Kan Sasuke takut banget, ampe jerit-jerit.. Hahahaha o

Tapi kalau minna-san menganggap OOC juga tidak apa-apa..

Minna, apakah chapter ini nyeremin? Huaaa!!!!

Kami bingung, udah memenuhi target genre yang kami tentuin belom... :)

Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dialami Sasuke? Baca (dan REVIEW) chapter berikutnya! Arigatou!

Kritik, saran akan kami tampung dulu!

Sekian!

REVIEW PLEASEE!!!

Top of Form


	3. FIRST FULL MOON 1 part 2

**Change Destiny Web.**

**©Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto,1999.**

**Chapter 2: My Eyes(II).

* * *

**

Disclaimere : Tahun baru datang, tiba-tiba **Masashi Kishimoto** ngasih angpau berupa Naruto –halah ngimpi-

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama/Horror**

Warning : **OOC –susah mepertahankan karakter Sasuke di sini-, OC.**

A/N : **Ini chapter terpanjang dalam CDWeb! **Disarankan kalau baca CDWeb pake soundtrack Jigoku Shoujo! Ada OC dari chapter ini sampai selanjutnya, tapi ngga banyak. Hanya kenalan pribadi author.

Darbi Arks XIII as Himitsu (Nick name : Hime).

Deeandra Hihara as Hihara.

P. Ravenclaw as Zooi.

Phillip William Wammy as Wammy.

* * *

**Original idea & story by moshimoshi.**

**Editor & another idea by rainbow**

**First Full Moon 1 : My Eyes(II).**

**- CHANGE DESTINY WEB (CDWeb) -**

"_**I WILL CHANGE YOUR DESTINY"

* * *

**_

Gerbang telah dibuka. Merubah takdir dimulai... Sasuke pun dalam sekejap menghilang. Ia ditarik oleh tangan-tangan yang entah mucul darimana, dan menelannya ke dalam sebuah kegelapan yang tiada ujung. Sehingga hanya meninggalkan sekumpulan abu di kursi yang berada di depan komputer Sasuke...

Semuanya berubah menjadi kegelapan. Dan Sasuke berputar-putar dalam suatu pusaran gelap, ia melihat kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit mengelupas. Membentuk kulit baru yang terlihat menyeramkan, dan tubuhnya terkoyak seperti tulang rapuh yang dengan mudahnya diinjak oleh kegelapan. Semakin dalam ia terhisap, dan energinya telah habis. Ia tak kuasa menahan lelah matanya, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit pun akhirnya menutup...

"Di mana aku?" mata Sasuke terbelalak. Matanya terbuka, dan masih dalam keadaan yang kaget, Sasuke bangkit, lalu melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Rumput-rumput halus yang banyak di sepanjang jalan, dan di tengah bagian jalan itu, terdapat banyak kerikil-kerikil. Jalan itu menuju ke sebuah bangunan kuil yang unik di dekat tebing. Dan di sepanjang jalan menuju kuil itu, terdapat banyak pohon Sakura yang terletak di setiap sisi jalan nya. Saat ini, langit menunjukkan warna biru muda yang cerah dengan udara yang sejuk bercampur dengan bau garam dari laut di sekitarnya. Dan tempat itu persis dengan tempat yang merubah takdirnya beberapa tahun yang lalu... Ya... tempat itu adalah kuil yang ia kunjungi bersama keluarganya saat Itachi masih berumur 13 tahun.

"Tidak mungkin.." Sasuke masih terpaku dengan semua yang ia lihat. Ia betul-betul kembali ke masa lalu karena web itu! Dan tanpa sebab, ia melihat ke dirinya sendiri. Ia kaget karena semuanya berubah. Dimulai dengan pakaiannya, tangannya yang berubah menjadi kecil, hingga kakinya yang berubah kembali menjadi pendek. Ia benar-benar menjadi Sasuke yang dulu.

'Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar berubah menjadi aku yang dulu.. Ini... saat yang sama ketika aku bertemu mahluk aneh dan pingsan!' ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi otaknya berjalan dengan cepat, ia kembali berlari. Menembus hutan-hutan yang berada di dekatnya. Sama persis seperti kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia terus mencari, mencari, dan mencari. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia kembali menemukan batu itu. Batu yang membuat matanya berubah. Dan dalam keadaan terengah-engah, ia kembali mengatur napasnya yang tersngal-sengal.

"Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi mahluk itu akan muncul dan akan menerkamku. Aku harus bersiap." dan benar saja. Semuanya berulang seperti masa kecilnya yang dulu. Di belakangnya, muncul seekor rubah berekor 9 dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar. Malah lebih tepat jika dibilang anak rubah. Ia berbalik dengan ekspresi kaget, dan tiba-tiba rubah itu menerkamnya tanpa permisi. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menendang batu di belakangnya hingga pecah. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke tidak pingsan. Ia memang terjatuh, tapi ia terus memandang ke arah si rubah. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia berbalik karena ada sebuah pisau yang menggoresnya. Hingga tangan kanannya sedikit berdarah..

Tanpa rasa takut, ia berbalik. Dan melihat sebuah sabit mengkilap yang bercabang-cabang. Sabit itu dipegang oleh seseorang yang tersenyum bengis. Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki berambut abu-abu, memakai hakama merah bermotif ular hitam yang benar benar terbuat dari sisik ular asli. Sosoknya sangat menyeramkan. Ia tertawa, dan suaranya yang menggelegar memecahkan satu persatu batu-batu yang ada di sekelilingnya. Membuat awan putih menjadi hitam pekat. Awan-awan hitam kelabu itu dipenuhi oleh bunyi petir yang saling menyambar satu sama lain.

"HAHAHAHA!!! TERIMA KASIH ANAK KECIL! KAU MEMBUATKU BEBAS!!" pria yang tampak bengis itu berteriak sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suaranya diselingi oleh suara petir yang menyambar, dan tak lama kemudian, awan yang tak kuat lagi menahan beban yang berat itu menurunkan beban yang selama ini ia pikul. Beban itu keluar melalui rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi sekelilingnya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke linglung. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Jika saja suara rubah itu tidak menyadarkannya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya..

"Terlambat...." ucap sang rubah dengan pelan. Tetapi sebelum Sasuke menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia merasa dirinya tiba-tiba melayang, dan kemudian ia melesat dengan cukup cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia menyadari kalau barusan ia melayang. Karena ekor sang rubah melilitnya dan mendudukkannya di punggung rubah itu. Sehingga sekarang ia berada dalam posisi orang yang sedang menaiki kuda. Rubah itu berjalan dengan cepat, menembus hutan belantara dan lebatnya hujan yang turun. Disusul dengan petir-petir yang menyambar dengan amat ganas..

"KAU SIAPA!?" Sasuke terpaksa berteriak dengan keras. Agar suaranya tidak kalah dengan petir-petir yang menyambar. Agar suaranya dapat didengar oleh sang rubah.

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal itu, teme. Satu-satunya hal yang seharusnya berada diotakmu adalah, kabur! Menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri! Kau harusnya tahu akan hal itu! Kalau kau tidak memaksa untuk kembali ke masa ini, kau pasti masih aman sekarang, teme!" ucap sang rubah sambil terus berlari. Nadanya tampak tak suka dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Darimana... kau tahu aku berasal dari masa depan? Siapa orang menyeramkan tadi? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke polos. Masih belum mengerti apa yang ada di depannya.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, teme! Yang penting sekarang adalah, kita mencari cara untuk kabur saat ia masih lemah! Kekuatanku tak cukup banyak untuk melindungimu. Aku heran denganmu, amat heran. Bisa-bisanya kau menendang batu segel itu hingga pecah! Untung saja di masa lalu Tsunade baa-sama berhasil menyegelnya kembali. Tepat sebelum ia kembali ke wujud asalnya." terang sang rubah panjang lebar. Dan tidak membiarkan Sasuke bicara.

"Tetap saja dobe! Aku belum mengerti permasalahan ini. Siapa orang aneh yang membawa sabit itu? Mukanya sangat bengis, auranya dapat membuat kita merasa dalam bahaya!?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menuntut penjelasan dari si rubah.

"Namanya… Hidan. Jika kau jenius, kau pasti bisa langsung mengetahui siapa dia! Dan sekarang, berpeganglah padaku, teme! Karena kita akan melompat, dan mengambil jalan memutar!" teriak si rubah mengalahkan bunyi petir yang menyambar.

"Ngg.. Hidan? Rasanya pernah dengar.." ucapan Sasuke terputus. Matanya membelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh rubah itu pada mereka berdua. "HUAAAAAA!!!!!" Sasuke berteriak sambil memegang leher rubah itu erat-erat.

Sang rubah oranye itu melintas melewati hutan hutan yang membentang. Sesekali melihat ke arah belakang. Ia melompat dari tanah ke atas pohon, lalu berpindah dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain. Menembus hujan lebat yang diselingi oleh petir yang bergemuruh.

Sang rubah tak peduli dengan keadaanya. Biarpun ia harus melewati lumpur-lumpur, dan juga terciprat air hujan, yang penting Sasuke selamat. Sedangkan Sasuke terus berpegangan ke tubuh rubah itu. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil, karena tersiram hujan yang mulai reda. Pada akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah belakang.

Sasuke melihat seseorang mulai mengejar-ngejar mereka. Karena hutan yang gelap, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang ada di ujung sana. Barulah ketika petir menyambar, Sasuke dapat melihat sedikit wujud orang yang mengejarnya.

Mukanya bengis, hakama yang telah dipakai oleh orang itu telah robek-robek. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Rambut putihnya menegaskan kesan kejam pada dirinya. Pria itu berlari. Apa yang ia lakukan tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Pria itu tidak berlari, tetapi melayang. Sambil memutar-mutar sabitnya yang bercabang-cabang. Lidahnya menjulur dari mulutnya, dan matanya merah. Membelalak sedikit demi sedikit. Warna kulitnya berubah. Dari putih pucat menjadi hitam yang diselilingi dengan garis-garis putih.

"DEWA JANSHIN, aku adalah utusan-Mu yang telah bebas! Ampuni segala kesalahanku, dan aku akan mempersembahkan tumbal yang lezat untukmu! Melewati jiwa si penjaga kuil murni, dan juga manusia yang bau darahnya lezat! HAHAHA!!" pria itu tertawa keras. Suaranya mengalahkan petir-petir yang menyambar dengan amat ganas.

"Dobe, cepatlah! Ia sudah berada di belakang kita! Kau pasti bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan tadi kan? Wujudnya mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit, kulitnya menjadi hitam kelam, mukanya tampak semakin jahat, dan matanya... berwarna merah darah! Ia juga terus memutar-mutar sabitnya yang bercabang.." ujar Sasuke sambil melirik ke belakang.

"Aku tahu teme! Itu pertanda harapan kita untuk selamat hanya 50%! Kekuatan iblis itu sudah mencapai puncak! Begitulah yang dijelaskan dalam Kitab Kuil", jawab si rubah sambil terus melompat dalam guyuran hujan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Cuacanya semakin tak mendukung, dalam sekejap ia bisa menggapai kita, dobe." balas Sasuke.

"Pegangan!" perintah si rubah pada Sasuke. Sasuke menurutinya.

"KAU TAK BISA KABUR DARIKU, Naruto!! Setelah perlakuan ayahmu—Namikaze Minato—yang berhasil menyegel Kyuubi pada dirimu, dan juga menyegel diriku di batuan itu selama 1 abad!" pria itu berteriak. Sambil terus mengejar, juga membidik, mereka berdua dengan sabitnya yang bercabang. Sabitnya menyerap energi petir yang sedang dahsyat, dan menghempaskanya ke arah si rubah—Naruto.

Sayangnya, serangan itu meleset. Dengan cekatan, Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Ia melompat dan mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata, dan dari mulutnya keluarlah semburan api yang cukup besar. Dapat menambah waktu mereka kabur. Setelah itu, Naruto berlari kembali. Menembus hutan yang luas. Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai diujung hutan. Dan mereka terus melesat melewati hutan tersebut.

Tetapi itu bukan masalah yang sebenarnya. Karena tepat di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, tampaklah tebing yang menjulang tinggi. Berdiri dengan kokoh, dan tebing itu berhadapan langsung dengan laut yang mengganas. Karena hujan dan petir yang beradu.

"Jangan bilang kita akan melompat dari sini, dobe! Itu tak membuat kita selamat, tapi malah membuat kita semakin dekat dengan para shinigami." Sasuke berkata dengan cemas.

"Sasuke-teme, jangan bilang kau takut dengan semua ini! Atau, jangan bilang kau tak bisa berenang! Lihatlah ke seberang sana, teme!" perintah Naruto. Sasuke pun menuruti perintah Naruto. Tanpa peduli dengan matanya yang belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lebatnya hujan. Namun, ia masih dapat melihat atap hitam dan tiang merah yang berada di tebing seberang.

"Kuil?" tanya Sasuke dengan polos.

"Ya, kita akan kembali ke sana. Kuil itu adalah tempat teraman untuk kita sementara ini! Dan disitu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Hidan akan cukup kerepotan untuk kabur dari hutan, karena api yang bercampur dengan petir, sehingga untuk menemukan kita dikuil akan sulit! Tak ada cara lain selain bertarung membunuhnya, dan pada hitungan ketiga, kita akan melompat! teme, pegangan! Tiga…" teriak Naruto yang mulai menghitung.

"DOBE, jangan gila! Ombaknya menggulung dengan deras!" Sasuke berteriak panik.

"Dua…" hitung Naruto lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan panik Sasuke.

"DOBE, kau pasti punya cara lain selain ini! Berbaliklah menuju jalan yang lain!" Sasuke masih terus berteriak. Tak peduli biarpun air hujan masuk ke dalam kerongkonganya.

"Satu.. Sekarang!" hitungan telah berakhir. Naruto tidak memedulikan teriakkan Sasuke. Ia terjun bebas kearah laut. Menembus ombak yang bergulung-gulung dan hujan yang sangat deras, sedangkan Sasuke berpegangan erat-erat pada Naruto. Perutnya mual melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, karena dalam waktu 5 detik, mereka berdua pasti akan disambut oleh air laut yang asin. Dan hanyut dengan ombak-ombak yang menggulung. "USURATONKICHI!!" kata-kata itulah yang terakhir diteriakkan oleh Sasuke sebelum mereka berdua memasuki laut yang bergelombang.

**#####**

"Ayo berdiri, baka! Kita masih harus naik ke kuil, dan.. kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja. Tidak mengalami lecet sedikit pun. Setelah mengikuti tangga ini, kita akan sampai di kuil. Kau masih ingin mendengar penjelasanku kan? Atau, jangan-jangan kau sudah kehilangan minat ya?" kata Naruto-rubah yang telah bangkit dan berjalan menaiki tangga tebing menuju ke arah kuil.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke akhirnya mebuka matanya yang hampir tertutup. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, tapi ia memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka. Demi menuntaskan rasa keingin tahuannya yang meluap. Karena semua ini berhubungan dengan mata sial miliknya.

Sasuke menaiki tangga itu sedikit demi sedikit, dan semakin lama ia berjalan semakin cepat. Karena ia melihat, Naruto sudah sampai ke kuil. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah, ketika ia sampai diatas, ia tidak melihat seekor wujud rubah. Yang ia lihat adalah, sesosok manusia berambut kuning, bermata biru jernih, tinggi orang itu sepantaran dengannya, dan memakai hakama berwarna putih. Naruto masih bertolak pinggang dan tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasuke.

"Terkejut dengan wujudku ya, teme? Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa berubah bentuk kapan saja. Dan inilah wujudku yang sebenarnya! Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang pucat karena kaget itu, teme! Betapa sempurnanya dunia!!" Naruto bersiul-siul kegirangan.

Bila boleh jujur, Sasuke memang terkejut dengan wujud anak yang bernama Naruto ini. Tapi setelah itu, ada lagi yang membuat dirinya lebih terkejut. Karena… _**Naruto adalah seorang anak yang pernah ia lihat melalui penglihatannya.**_

Itu berarti, Sasuke telah melihat sekelebat bayangan tentang dirinya dan anak ini. Sementara otaknya berpikir dengan keras, Naruto menarik-narik dirinya untuk memasuki bagian dalam kuil yang hangat dan dilapisi oleh tatami. Sasuke duduk dalam posisi bersimpuh, berseberangan dengan Naruto.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu tentang semua hal aneh ini! Cepat jelaskan sekarang juga, dobe!" perintah Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Sebenarnya, ini tidak aneh, teme! Hanya kau saja yang tidak tahu dengan hal yang sebenarnya. Oke, akan kujelaskan semuanya dari awal. Semoga waktunya cukup. Sebelum Hidan sampai ke tempat ini. Bagusnya, dimulai darimana ya?" alis Naruto mengkerut. Menandakan ia bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Biar aku yang bertanya. Kau pasti tahu, apa yang teradi dengan diriku dimasa yang lalu. Ceritakan!" muka Sasuke berubah layaknya es.

"Kuharap kau tidak kaget dengan penjelasanku, teme. Singkatnya, pada tahun baru, ketika kau datang ke sini aku merasa tertarik dengan keberadaanmu. Kau berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang biasa kutemui. Kau lebih dingin daripada salju, dan kau mempunyai tatapan seakan-akan kau benci kepada semua orang—

Tepat ketika kakakmu pergi, aku melihat gerak-gerik yang aneh pada dirimu. Dengan bodohnya, kau masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku, sebagai penjaga kuil, mau tak mau aku harus mengikutimu. Instingku mengatakan, kau berada dalam bahaya. Walaupun aku tak menyangka, hal itu akan terjadi. Itu benar-benar di luar perkiraanku selama 100 tahun terakhir ini. Kau, dengan bodohnya melangkah melewati batu segel Hidan."

"Memangnya, ada masalah dengan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin. Sedangkan muka Naruto yang tadinya ceria sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Menjadi tak kalah dingin dengan Sasuke.

"Ada, kau membuat masalah besar, bodoh! Kalau sampai batu itu pecah, maka Hidan akan bangkit kembali. Oleh karena itu, sebelum kau bermain-main dengan batu itu, aku berusaha menghentikanmu dengan menggeram padamu. Dan justru hal itulah yang membuat dirimu kaget dan pingsan." terang Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya! Salahmu sendiri datang padaku dalam wujud rubah raksasa itu. Tentu saja sosokmu itu akan membuat setiap orang kaget. Sekarang aku ingin tahu, siapa yang kau maksud dengan Hidan? Setelah aku mencoba mengingatnya baik-baik, aku baru ingat dia adalah salah seorang Dewa. Ia adalah Kirrin, alias Dewa Petir yang datang ke bumi karena jatuh cinta pada salah seorang manusia yang bernama Konan. Lalu ia menikah dengan Konan dan tinggal di kerajaan langit sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada bumi, ia menurunkan petir."

"Itu hanyalah fiksi yang dibuat oleh kalian, para manusia.. kenyataan yang sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang selama ini beredar. Hidan memang bertemu Konan, namun, mereka tak menjalin cinta. Hidan menerima penolakan dari Konan, dan Konan berpaling ke Pein. Hidan yang ditelantarkan oleh Konan akhirnya berjalan sendiri... berjalan sendiri di jalan bernama kesesatan. Dan akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan puncak segala kesesatan.."

"Siapakah puncak segala kesesatan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget yang alami dan natural.

"Janshin... Dewa Janshin.. Ia mengadakan perjanjian dengan Hidan. Dengan membagi sedikit darah murninya ke Hidan.. Namun, semua memiliki resikonya. Hidan menjadi immortal—abadi, ia tak bisa mati. Dan Hidan sendiri mensyukurinya.. Bukannya sedih, ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia membunuh orang dengan semena-mena. Siapakah yang tidak beruntung menurutnya, itulah yang ia bunuh.."

"Dan... Apa yang terjadi dengan Hidan selanjutnya? Kurasa tadi aku mendengar nama Namikaze Minato.."

"Hidan menjadi Dewa Kirin—Dewa Kesialan. Membunuh semua orang sesukanya apalagi bila perasaan nya sedang galau darah adalah makanan nya yang lezat, menyebarkan wabah penyakit bila ia ingin bermain-main dengan manusia di bumi, membebaskan para setan dari neraka lalu menyuruhnya mereka untuk membawa manusia sebagai tumbal.—

Sasaran yang paling empuk adalah para penjaga kuil berdarah murni—abadi. Puncaknya adalah ketika ia membunuh hokage ke 3—penjaga kuil murni yang ke 3. Dengan bantuan Orochimaru yang sering disebut sebagai ular neraka, Orochimaru berhasil dimusnahkan oleh Hokage ke 3. Tapi, hokage ketiga pun terpaksa harus mati menggunakan jurus terlarang, sedangkan Hidan berhasil kabur." terang Naruto panjang lebar.

"2 pertanyaan lagi, dobe! Aku tahu, keadaan kita sedang genting, dan kita harus cepat menyusun strategi untuk membunuhnya. Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa Hidan berhasil disegel hingga saat ini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya berubah raut mukanya. Menjadi lebih pucat dan matanya berubah warna menjadi gelap.

"Setelah Hokage ke 3 meninggal, jabatan sebagai Hokage diberikan kepada ayahku, Namikaze Minato. Ia resmi menjadi Hokage ke-4, tugas utamanya adalah menghancurkan Hidan. Ia memakai sebuah siasat dengan memancing Hidan melalui darah manusia murni yang termanis. Karena ia tahu kelemahan Hidan adalah darah, darah yang manis. Ia menyuruh para tetua mencari darah manusia murni termanis, dan untungnya para tetua berhasil ditemukannya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, hal itu menjadi berita terbaik dan juga menjadi berita terburuk untuknya." Naruto berkisah dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" sambung Sasuke. Naruto yang ditanya menghela napas panjang, dan suaranya menjadi sedikit bergetar.

"Karena orang terpilih itu adalah seorang wanita yang paling dicintai oleh Hokage ke 4. Orang yang ia cintai melebihi seluruh jagad raya ini. Ya.. benar saja, Jiraya dan Tsunade—para tetua—memilih Uzumaki Kushina sebagai tumbal untuk Hidan." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan berat.

"Tidak mungkin! Nama keluargamu sama dengannya, itu berati... dengan kata lain ia... ibumu kan?" selak Sasuke.

"Kau benar, amat benar. Ia—Ibuku—masih sangat muda, dan saat itu aku masih beberapa bulan. Ayahku yang tahu akan hal itu menyuruh para tetua mencari tumbal yang lain. Siapa saja, asal jangan ia dan aku. Sedangkan Ibuku yang mengetahui hal itu tentu saja marah. Karena itu sama saja ayahku bersikap egois, dan egois adalah sikap terlarang untuk dimiliki oleh seorang Hokage. Ibuku bersikeras untuk menjadi tumbal, dan mengancam kepada Ayahku. Itu membuat Ayahku tak berkutik, dan dengan berat hati, ia mengizinkan Ibuku menjadi tumbal." terang Naruto. Ia menghela napas sejenak lalu mulai bercerita kembali.

"Malam purnama itu pun tiba. Di sebuah malam, dimana air laut sedang pasang-pasangnya. Ayahku memancing Hidan dengan darah ibuku. Di sekelilingnya, telah berdiri banyak Jounin—pasukan elit yang bersiap sesuai tugas mereka masing masing. Tepat pukul 24.00, Hidan datang. Sepertinya, ia telah tahu tentang rencana ini. Tetapi, ia juga tak bisa menolak bau darah yang dimiliki oleh ibuku. Ia sangat berhasrat untuk membunuh siapapun demi mendapatkan darah ibuku. Sedangkan ayah tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi, harusnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana, jika saja mereka tidak lengah. Para klan-klan yang berkumpul tidak mengetahui kekuatan Hidan bertambah 10x lipat saat purnama—

—Penyerangan dimulai. Tapi Hidan tidak semudah itu dikalahkan. Ia menembus para Jounin yang melindungi ibuku satu persatu. Darah berceceran di mana-mana, mayat-mayat korban berjatuhan. Ketika semua Jounin berhasil ia tumpas, ia masih harus berhadapan dengan para Anbu—pasukan khusus Hokage—yang melindungi ayah dan ibuku. Sedikit demi sedikit Hidan mulai melemah, karena bulan purnama hanya muncul sepintas. Bulan terhalang oleh awan. Dan serangan bertubi-tubi membuat Hidan bertekuk lutut di depan Ayahku—

—Saat Ayahku hendak menghunuskan katana ke arah Hidan, tiba-tiba bulan purnama nampak kembali. Segalanya menjadi buyar. Hidan berhasil menghindar dengan kekuatannya yang kambali. Ia mengeluarkan mahluk terlarang yang ia ambil dari dasar neraka ke tujuh. Mahluk itu adalah Kyuubi, rubah ekor 9 yang paling kuat diantara mahluk sejenisnya. Pada saat itu, pegangan antara ayahku dan ibuku terlepas. Tentu saja Hidan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Di depan mata ayahku, ia membunuh ibuku dengan sadis." Naruto bercerita panjang lebar. Sasuke tak memotong perkataan Naruto sama sekali. Ia malah sibuk mendengarkan dengan seksama. Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia membawa Ibuku ke udara, lalu memenggal lehernya dengan kejam. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sedikit pun teriakan dari Ibuku. Tetapi, sebelum ibuku terbunuh, ibuku masih sempat tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan ternyata, dalam sekejap daratan itu telah dihujani oleh darah segar ibuku. Membuat segalanya terlihat dengan warna yang sama, yaitu merah. Merah darah yang pekat. Ayahku terpaku, dan tak bergeming melihat hal itu—

—Tapi ayahku tersadar kembali, karena Kyuubi lepas kendali. Kyuubi menjadi mahluk yang ganas, amat ganas, sedangkan Hidan masih menghisap darah Ibuku dengan nikmatnya. Dengan rasa dendam yang tiada tara, Ayahku memutuskan memakai jurus terlarang yang hanya dikuasai oleh orang-orang terplilih, termasuk dirinya. Tapi jurus terlarang itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Hidan mati, sekaligus mengirim Kyuubi ke neraka kembali. Maka, ayahku menyegel Kyuubi ke diriku, dan menyegel Hidan di sebuah batu. Seharusnya, segel itu sangat kuat, tapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, segel itu mulai lemah. Dan hasilnya... dapat kau lihat sekarang.. Hidan bebas.", Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan nya yang sangat panjang.

"Satu hal lagi, dobe! Aku tahu, kau pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan mata sialan ini. Jawab!" tanya Sasuke tegas. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna biru gelap kembali lagi menjadi berwarna biru muda. Kembali ke warna aslinya.

"Jenius sekali kau, teme. Oke, pada saat kau tidak sadar, Tsunade baa-sama masih sempat menyegel Hidan kembali. Dan akibatnya, Tsunade baa-sama meninggal. Sedangkan aku, aku mengehentikan pendarahan mu yang hebat. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, aku memberikan sedikit kekuatanku padamu. Jadi, kau bisa melihat mahluk-mahluk halus dan bisa berantisipasi, apabila melihat mahluk halus—yang bisa jadi bagian dari Hidan yang belum tersegel—. Aku memberikan mata ini padamu agar kau bisa melihat masa depan, aar kau bisa tau, apakah Hidan mengejarmu atau tidak. Harusnya, semua masalah beres. Tetapi.. kau tak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan mata itu! Malah kembali ke masa lalu dengan bantuan situs terlarang itu.." terang Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu aku akan kemari? Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan situs itu? Kau... pasti tahu sesuatu kan?" tanya Sasuke samabil mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto.

"Janjimu HANYA 2 pertanyaan, teme. Dan aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bersiaplah, kurasa ia mendekat." balas Naruto. Mata biru Naruto tak menatap Sasuke, tapi melihat ke sekeliling. Bersiaga apabila Hidan datang mendekat.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto membalikkan badan. Dan benar saja, pintu kuil tiba-tiba terhempas dengan keras. Menimpa dirinya dan juga Naruto. Mereka berdua terlempar ke pojok ruangan. Seharusnya, Sasuke mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius, tapi nyatanya, ia tak mendapat luka yang berarti.

Naruto tidak menghalanginya akibatnya, keadaan berbalik. Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipis Naruto. Bukannya diam, Naruto malah menarik tangan Sasuke untuk kabur. Keluar melaui pintu lain. Bukan dari pintu yang terhempas barusan. Dan di saat-saat seperti itu, Sasuke mengambil sebuah Katana yang dipajang di dinding.

'_Kuharap ini bukan katana palsu!_' bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku, Uzumaki! Tak lama lagi, kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku! Karena segala bala bantuan telah habis! Para tetuamu yang bodoh itu telah berhasil kumusnahkan." gertak Hidan panjang lebar.

Mereka berdua terus berlari, sedangkan Hidan masih terus mengejar di belakang mereka. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi kuil, dan tanpa sadar, mereka berlari ke arah yang salah. Mereka berlari menuju ke arah tebing di dekat kuil.

"Dobe, kau berlari ke arah yang salah." muka Sasuke memucat dengan cepat, karena mereka telah berada di ujung tebing. Berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Bahari—laut beserta ombaknya yang ganas—. Sedangkan dengan bengisnya Hidan berhasil mendekati mereka. Sambil menunjukkan keahliannya memutar-mutar sabit. Dia memotong apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, mulai dari pohon-pohon yang ada di dekat mereka, bahkan sampai batu berukuran sangat besar pun dengan mudahnya ia hancurkan. Batu itu terpotong-potong dengan mudahnya, lalu jatuh beruntun ke tanah.

Nasib itu juga dirasakan oleh pohon-pohon yang berada di dekat Hidan. Dengan mudahnya, ia memotong pohon-pohon besar itu, dan membelahnya jadi dua. Pohon-pohon yang ia tebang pun jatuh, daunnya berguguran, dan dentuman yang dihasilkan sangat dasyat. Bahkan melebihi petir yang masih menyambar karena hujan yang menjadi deras kembali.

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Ia gemetar menahan rasa dingin yang ada. Rasa dingin yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Darah dari pelipisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Malah darah itu mengalir semakin deras. Darah-darah itu pun ikut tertetes ke atas tanah, karena hujan deras yang mengguyur mereka, mengalirkan tetesan-tetesan darah itu lebih cepat.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Naruto perbuat. Benar-benar hanya ada satu pilihan untuknya, yaitu... MATI. Tapi, ada 2 dua pilihan untuknya. Yaitu mati karena Hidan, atau... mati karena Sasuke. Tapi, ia ragu untuk memberitahu Sasuke akan hal itu...

"Teme, harapan kita sudah sangat tipis. Cepat atau lambat, kita akan mati, di hadapannya, teme." Muka Naruto pucat pasi, menandakan ia putus asa.

Sasuke tidak tahan melihat itu. Kemana wajah sok tahunya yang menyebalkan? Kemana senyum jahil seorang Naruto? Ia tak suka kalau mereka dengan mudahnya mati di tangan orang yang mereka benci. _TIDAK, ia tidak akan menyerah! Menyerah tidak pernah ada dalam kamus klan Uchiha._

Karena itu, Sasuke bangkit. Meremas keras-keras Katana yang ia ambil seenaknya itu, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"PLAK!" sebuah tamparan telak didapat oleh Naruto.

"Kau bilang, harapan kita hanya sedikit kan, dobe? Biarpun sedikit tapi belum 0% kan? Masih bisa berbalik menjadi 100% kan? Kemana Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal? Setelah 100 tahun menjaga batu sialan itu kau bisa membalaskan dendammu ke dia kan? Tapi sekarang kau berpikir untuk menyerah? Lebih baik, kau dinginkan kepalamu di laut dulu, dobe!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah laut di bawah tebing.

Siang itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara angin, dan juga suara hujan yang masih bergemuruh. Mereka berdua saling membisu. Bertatapan sengit satu sama lain. Kalau saja Hidan tidak memecahkan suasana itu dengan kembali bertingkah.

"Kalau kau tak mau maju, biar aku yang maju! Baru setelah itu aku berjanji akan menendang bokongmu, dobe! Dendamku atas mata yang kau beri ini belum selesai!" teriak Sasuke gahar.

Sasuke berbalik menuju ke arah Hidan. Ia membuka katananya dengan perlahan. Walaupun ia masih bingung, apa yang akan ia perbuat, sedangkan Hidan menyambut tantangan Sasuke itu dengan remeh sambil tersenyum bengis. Hidan merasa dirinya telah berada di atas angin. Lalu ia memamerkan kekuatannya dengan menebas sebuah pohon besar di dekat Sasuke dengan sekejap mata dengan sabitnya. Pohon itu pun roboh, dan akan menimpa Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke... masih tak bergeming.

"Naruto, selamatkan sahabatmu! Itu adalah tugasmu sebagi Hokage ke 6 setelah Tsunade! Semua belum berakhir nak.. Masih ada 1 jurus terlarang yang belum kau pakai untuk menyelamatkannya! Aku bangga padamu, anakku.." kata suara tegas yang Naruto kenali. Suara Minato!

Dan suara yang hanya sekejap itu pun lenyap. Biarpun hanya berisi pesan singkat, tapi cukup membuat kekuatan Naruto bangkit kembali. Suara itu juga menyadarkan betapa bodoh dirinya. Dengan kekuatan barunya, Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Tidak menyadari bahwa pohon besar itu akan menimpanya.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke, dan mendorong sahabatnya itu menjauh dari pohon yang tumbang itu. Naruto pun tersenyum melihat pohon itu akan menimpanya. Ia menggantikan posisi Sasuke. "BRAKK!" pohon itu jatuh dengan telak. Menimpa Naruto tanpa ampun.

"DOBEEE! TOLOL, JANGAN MATI!!!" Sasuke merangkak cepat. Menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih kaku tertimpa pohon besar itu. Sedangkan Hidan tertawa-tawa. Puas melihat musuhnya telah jatuh.

Mata Sasuke melotot. Ia tidak menemukan tubuh sahabatnya di bawah pohon tumbang itu, justru yang ia temukan adalah rubah oranye yang terbaring menelungkup. Sedangkan ke dua kaki rubah itu tertimpa oleh pohon, dapat dipastikan tak akan terselamatkan.

"Kau bodoh, dobe! Ini untuk ke 3 kalinya kau menyelamatkan hidupku!" Sasuke berkata pada Naruto yang hanya nyengir. Mata Naruto menatap garang ke arah Hidan.

"Tunggu dobe! Biarkan aku yang memusnahkan ibils itu, dan membalaskan dendammu." Sasuke hendak berjalan mengahmpiri Hidan. Amarahnya yang tadi sudah ada memuncak, dan sekarang sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Berhenti, teme. Kita masih punya satu cara lain untuk membunuhnya.." kata Naruto yang menarik ujung baju Sasuke—agar Sasuke tidak nekat membunuh Hidan. Wujudnya telah kembali menjadi wujud manusia.

Naruto pun menghela napas panjang. "Kita bisa membunuhnya dengan jurus terlarang. Biarpun abadi, tapi aku—bahkan dirinya!— tidak akan bisa bertahan bila terkena jurus itu." Naruto memotong perkataannya sendiri.

"Teruskan saja, dobe. Apa jurus terlarang itu?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan serius dari Naruto. Naruto pun menghela napas panjang.

"Bunuhlah aku, maka... ia akan mati," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang mantap dan mata yang serius.

Kata-kata itu menusuk. Tepat di ulu hati Sasuke. Muka Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa membunuh orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya!

"Tidak akan! Daripada kau, aku lebih pantas menemui ajal!" Sasuke menatap Naruto serius.

"Oke... oke... Cukup, anak-anak tolol! Waktunya kalian menemui ajal, dan menjadi santapan lezat Dewa Janshin! Hahahaha!" teriak Hidan menggelegar.

"DIAAAM!!!! DIAAM!! DIAMM!!" teriak Sasuke kepada Hidan. Sasuke menginginkan waktu untuk berpikir!

"Kau sudah bosan hidup ya, baka teme?" Hidan pun maju mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ayo teme! Lakukan jurus itu sekarang! Tusuk jantungku dengan katanya yang kau pegang, dan kau akan selamat!" pinta Naruto. Muka Naruto menampakan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang ada di kakinya sungguh mengganggunya.

"Tidak akan! Lebih baik, aku yang mati, dobe!!" kata Sasuke dingin. Ia beranjak berdiri dan hendak berpaling pada Hidan.

"Ah, maaf teme! Tidak ada waktu lagi.." kata Naruto dengan pelan. Lalu ia mengembil katana itu secepat kilat dari Sasuke.

Dan Naruto memukul dahi Sasuke sambil mengucapkan suatu mantra dengan cepat. Telinga Sasuke tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau harus tidur dulu, Sasuke.. dan aku akan mengambil alih kontrol ragamu! Kumohon, ini hanya berlangsung sebentar.." pinta Naruto. Katanya telah ada di tangannya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja kehilangan ksadarannya. Pada saat itu ia terkejut! Ia memang bisa melihat melalui matanya, tapi ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan otaknya menjadi panas, dan kepalanya pening. Seakan-akan kepalanya mau pecah. Bahkan air hujan pun tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Tanpa mendengar perintahnya, tangan Sasuke bergerak sendiri. Mengambil katana dari tangan Naruto, lalu dihadapkannya katana itu ke arah jantung Naruto.

"Tidak dobe!! Jangan bilang kau menghipnotis diriku!!" roh Sasuke berusaha untuk bicara, tapi... hasilnya nihil. Karena mulutnya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya.

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam katana itu erat-erat, mangacungkannya ke udara lalu tangan itu segera melucur turun menuju ke arah jantung Naruto.

"TIDAK! BERHENTI, BERHENTI, BERHENTI! HENTIKAN ITU! Ini perintahku! Buang katana itu jauh-jauh!!" rohnya kembali berteriak keras. Tapi, tetap saja semua usahanya percuma. Karena raganya tak mau mendengar. Sedikit lagi katana itu akan sampai ke jantung Naruto.

Sementara roh Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum jahil. Mungkin senyum itu menjadi senyum terakhirnya. Sedangkan Hidan semakin dekat untuk mencabik-cabik mereka.

"DUARR!!" petir menyambar dengan dahsyat, dan bersamaan dengan itu katana yang ia pegang mulai menembus kulit Naruto.

"BERHENTI! TIDAAK!!!" Sasuke meneriakkan suaranya yang parau. Tapi, semua terlambat... katana itu telah masuk menembus jantung Naruto.. Membuat diri Naruto terbatuk, dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dari bagian dadanya—jantungnya!— darah segar merembes, membasahi katana yang menancap, dan juga... tangan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke memerah. Melihat itu, ia merasa dirinya lumpuh, tak bisa digerakkan. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh karena melihat sahabatnya mati di depan matanya sendiri, dan yang paling mengenaskan, sahabatnya mati di tangannya sendiri!

"DUARR!!!" ledakkan yang keras membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berbalik, dan melihat kuil Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah pintu besi yang kokoh berantai-rantai yang mengeluarkan api. Pintu itu bertuliskan **"JIGOKU"**. Pintu itumengeluarkan darah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan isinya yang mengerikan. Yang nampak hanya tulang belulang penuh siksaan, dan penderitaan. Dan juga para arwah yang organ-organnya berurai. Para arwah menjerit meminta ampun. Jeritan yang memekakan telinga. Dan Sasuke melihat seekor rubah berwarna oranye keluar dari pintu neraka..

Rubah itu menyambar Hidan. Mereka saling berkelahi dengan hebat, tapi rubah itu berhasil mencabik-cabik seluruh tubuh Hidan. Bahkan sampai Hidan berteriak miris. Mengalahkan bunyi petir yang menyelingi hujan. Sabit kebanggannya telah hancur, dikarenakan terkaman sang rubah.

Akhirnya rubah itu mengeluarkan suara mengerikan.. Mengayunkan cakarnya yang tajam kepada Hidan, dan berhasil menarik sesuatu dari raga Hidan. Pada saat yang sama, petir terbesar menyerbu ke raga Hidan. Hidan berteriak histeris, juga memilukan, dan dalam sekejap saja.. raganya musnah menjadi debu..

Sasuke gemetar. Melihat hal itu membuatnya takut. Walaupun penglihatannya terhalang oleh derasnya hujan, ia masih bisa melihatnya. Sasuke mengelap air di wajahnyanya, 'tuk melihat wujud rubah itu. '_Tidak mungkin! rubah itu adalah Naruto.' _pikir Sasuke.

Rubah itu membawa seorang roh di taringnya. Lalu, tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, ia berbalik masuk ke dalam pintu neraka..

"Naruto, apakah itu... kamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Tapi, rubah itu mengacuhkan dirinya, dan melengos masuk ke arah pintu neraka. Neraka yang dipenuhi oleh jeritan miris dan juga jeritan kesakitan yang memekakan telinga. Ketika rubah itu memasuki neraka, roh yang dibawanya menjerit semakin histeris. Sasuke tahu dengan pasti, roh yang berusan menjerit adalah roh Hidan. Setelah rubah itu masuk, pintu neraka menutup dengan keras dan menghilang.

"Bukan Naruto! Namaku Kyuubi!! Camkan hal itu dalam benakmu!" Sasuke mendengar suara Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun Sasuke tak tau darimana asal suara itu.

Selesailah sudah.. Hidan telah dikirim kembali ke neraka, dan dunia pun selamat. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan memburu para iblis yang datang. Pada saat itu pula, semuanya berubah. Hujan yang tadinya deras dalam sekejap berhenti, awan hitam menghilang.. digantikan oleh awan yang putih bersih. Langit yang kelam sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah.. menjadi berwarna biru muda cerah.

Ombak yang menggulung dengan ganasnya, juga kembali menjadi tenang. Matahari mulai tampak, dan pelangi pun muncul. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, diselingi oleh kelopak Sakura yang terbang kearahnya. Semua itu akan menjadi indah. Jika saja, Naruto tidak ia bunuh!

"Te-me..." sebuah suara menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Dobe? Kau masih hidup? Bertahanlah!! Kau akan pulih!" sekelebat perasaan senang datang. Karena Naruto—sahabatnya—belum mati!

"Tak perlu, teme.. Ini sudah waktunya. Kita memang harus berpisah." Naruto berujar pelan. Membuat hati Sasuke miris melihatnya.

Muka Sasuke yang tadinya cerah, berubah kembali menjadi mendung seketika. Tangan Sasuke menarik perlahan katana yang masih menancap di dada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, sobat. Kita harus berpisah. Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku dalam waktu yang singkat ini..", ujar Naruto lirih. Ia mengangkat wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

'_Tunggu! Aku pernah melihat cuplikan ini dari indra keenamku!'_ batin Sasuke. Namun, pikirannya itu tak digubrisnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah.. Naruto!

"Berjanjilah, dobe.. Kau akan kembali padaku, kau akan hidup lagi, menemuiku, dan kita akan hidup bersama.." mata Sasuke memerah. Menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum, seakan mengungkapkan janji. Biarpun begitu, Sasuke merasa puas. Karena senyum itu merupakan senyum paling tulus yang pernah didapatnya dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah membunuhmu.." tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang masih menyentuh mukanya. Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Sama tulusnya dengan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, tangan Naruto jatuh terkulai ke tanah. Mata Naruto tertutup. Semakin lama, tangan, dan juga badan itu mendingin. Sasuke menutup mata. Ia tahu, sahabatnya telah pergi.

Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia tak menemukan jasad Naruto. Jasad Naruto telah berubah menjadi hamparan kelopak Sakura yang indah, dan kelopak itu terbang dengan anggunnya, menerpa lembut wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali, Sasuke.. Kau mendapatkan hukuman." suara itu mendadak muncul. Dan Sasuke menoleh. Ia dapat melihat 2 orang yang menghampirinya. Seseorang berhakama hitam, dan juga seseorang berkimono hitam. Orang yang berkimono hitam berwajah pucat, dengan mata merah darah, tatapan yang tenang, dan rambut lurus-indah yang panjang. Sedangkan yang berhakama—yang tadi bersuara—, adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam ikal sebahu, berparas tegas, bermata cokelat keemasan, dan berkulit pucat. Walau kulitnya tak sepucat temannya.

"Ya, aku memang pantas mendapat hukuman karena telah membunuh Naruto. Hukum saja aku." balas Sasuke dengan dingin. Matanya menunjukan kehampaan, dan juga kesedihan mendalam.

Gadis ikal itu menjentikkan jarinya dan berkata, "Kembali!". Dan saat itu pula Sasuke menghilang.

Sedangkan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menghampiri jasad Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi hamparan kelopak Sakura.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengannya, Hime?" tanya gadis yang bernama Hihara itu penasaran. Sedangkan Hime hanya tersenyum penuh makna, lalu menatap Hihara lembut.

"_Himitsu_.. Kau akan tahu nanti, kawan.", katanya dengan misterius..

**#####**

"BRAKK!!" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dan wujudnya telah kembali seperti semula. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang berparas tampan yang mirip dengannya.. '_Aniki..'_

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke? Membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka dengan lebar! Kesalahan fatal bagi seorang Uchiha. Dasar little foolish brother!" muka Sasuke datar. Karena berhasil mendapat tanggapan dingin dari ototounya, Itachi banting pintu kamar Sasuke tampa ampun.

"Apa... itu semua hanya mimpi? Apakah mata itu sudah hilang?" Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunggu penglihatannya datang seperti biasa, tapi.. hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang muncul.

"Mustahil! Aku berhasil menghilangkannya! Aku berhasil mengubah diriku!" Sasuke melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah komputernya. Komputer itu masih menyala. Layarnya hitam dan dari layar itu menampilkan sebuah pesan,

"**Terima Kasih telah memakai situs kami!"**

Mata Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Situs itu ternyata asli! Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum bahagia..

**#####**

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan ia takkan lupa dengan Naruto. Seharusnya, hari ini Sasuke berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, hari ini berbeda. Sasuke malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah sekolahnya. Menuju ke tempat yang sangat padat, dan merupakan salah satu pusat keramaian di Konoha. Sebuah tempat bernama Shibuya. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa kakinya berjalan ke tempat ini. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya, dan nalurinya menuntun dirinya 'tuk bolos dan berjalan ke Shibuya. Sungguh perbuatan yang tak pantas bagi seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke sedang melamun, memikirkan sahabatnya yang meninggalkannya. Sasuke pun menuju ke arah lampu merah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dan saat itu pula matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing. Seseorang yang berambut kuning terang, bemata biru bak langit, dan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Orang itu bersandar di tiang lampu merah sambil melipat ke dua tangannya. Menampilkan senyum jahil yang Sasuke rindukan.

"Lama sekali kau, teme!" orang itu berteriak dan kalimat itu memang ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam jarak 50 meter dari tempatnya saat ini. Sasuke menampilkan muka linglung yang tak mengurangi ketampanan Uchiha-nya.

'_Itu Naruto! Naruto yang sama dengan yang dulu. Dalam wujud remaja. Hanya saja.. dalam wujud perempuan!'_ batin Sasuke berucap.

"Dobe, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah kau sudah.." ucapan Sasuke terputus. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Entahlah! Seorang gadis bernama Hime telah membangkitkanku, hanya saja... dalam wujud perempuan." gerutu Naruto. Tampaknya ia sebal dengan rambut panjang dan rok seragamnya.

"Kau benar-benar lucu dengan wujud itu, dobe!" ucap Sasuke jahil. Otomatis, muka Naruto memerah. Hal itu membuatnya semakin cantik, lalu Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menembus kerumunan orang di Shibuya.

"Cepat! Tunjukkan sekolah baruku, kenalkan aku ke banyak orang, dan kau harus menjadi pemanduku untuk sementara!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Dan mereka berdua pun menembus kerumunan orang-orang di Shibuya.

'_Ini semua nyata, dan mata itu tak akan pernah menggangguku lagi.'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke pun berjalan pelan di belakang Naruto yang memegang tangannya, lalu ia menatap langit yang cerah sambil bergumam.

"Biarlah web itu menjadi rahasia.."

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja!" balas Sasuke.

Dalam kerumunan yang ia lalui bersama Naruto, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sedang menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Orang yang ia lihat melalui webcamnya, gadis itu tidak asing bagi Sasuke. Dengan kulit albino dan mata hitam legamnya, Sasuke dapat langsung menebak siapa gadis itu. Dan tepat saat mereka berdua berpapasan, Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa kata kepada gadis albino itu...

"Arigatou, Wammy."

Ketika mereka sudah saling menjauh, Wammy tersenyum dan terus berjalan dengan tenang melewati Shibuya yang padat.

"Dobe, tampaknya aku harus mempelajari dirimu yang aneh ini!" sahut Sasuke dengan asal setelah mereka berhasil meninggalkan Shibuya.

Bukannya membalas mengejek, Naruto malah berbalik. Lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Karena itulah kita dipertemukan kembali, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan tulus. Membuat Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum.

Mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka dari atas pohon yang rimbun. Gadis yang berparas sama dengan Wammy, bermata merah dan memakai jaket serta topi yang berwarna senada. Gadis itu diam, memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto... dan dari balik topinya, ia tersenyum sambil bergumam, dan kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau berhasil menjalankan misimu, kau akan bahagia. _I Will Change Your Destiny_!"

**This is the end of First Full Moon : My Eyes.**

**To Be Continued, to Second Full Moon.

* * *

**

**A/N: Fiuuh!!! Akhirnya selesai juga! Kami, a.k.a Moshimoshi ma Rainbow kejar tayang nih!! Gimana minna-san? Udah oke belum? Kami tahu pasti komentar yang banyak keluar nanti pada bilang panjaaaaang banget!!!**

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN *sujud sama minna-san*, kita nggak maksud buat cerita ini kepanjangan(6.900 words)! Emang banyak materi yang harus ditampilkan di chapter ini, lagipula menurut kami ini masterpiece! Maaf banget minna-san! CDWEB chapter berikutnya gak akan panjang banget kayak gini kok.. Ini karena kami suka banget sama pairing ini, dan idenya lagi ada, makanya jadi seperti ini! Ini CHAPTER TERPANJANG CDWEB!

Oke saya mau menjelaskan hal-hal yang penting:

1. Jurus terlarang yang dimaksud Naruto itu, pas Sasuke nyerang Naruto, Kyuubi bakal keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Dan Kyuubi itu yang bunuh Hidan, tapi.. sebagai balasannya Naruto juga harus mati! Huhuhuhu...

2. Terus yang pas Hime itu dia bilang "_Himitsu_, kau akan tahu nanti, kawan.", itu maksudnya, "_**Rahasia**_, kau akan tahu nanti, kawan."

3. Dan hukuman untuk Sasuke karena misinya berhasil adalah dia ketemu Naruto lagi, tapi dalam wujud cewek dan mata batinnya hilang (Ngerti kan maksudnya?)

4. Selama di dunia masa lalu Sasuke emang gak dapet indra ke 6

Terus soal sejarah Hidan Moshimoshi asal ngarang! Hahahaha XD

Kenapa pilih Hidan jadi musuh? Jawabannya adalah... karena yang ada di otak saya emang begitu –digetok pembaca-

Intinya, chappie ini Happy Ending! Yang jelas saya Cuapeeeek ngebuat cerita ini sendrian!! Stress!! – by Moshimoshi

EH!!! Gue juga capek ngedit sendiriiaann!!! Mana ngedit 19 halaman ini cuma dalam waktu sehari! - by Rainbow

Dan yang terakhir, ada yang mau dibuatin side storynya MinaKushi yang pas ngelawan Hidan gak? Untuk memperjelas sejarah? Entar kalo mau dibuatin. Satu lagi kita mau ngadain voting. Minna-san mau chap berikutnya bergenre Romance atau bergere Friendship lagi?

Terus, CDWeb bakal HIATUS dulu! Pokoknya, 5 sekawan sepertinya bakal Hiatus setelah ngapdet The Last Uzumaki chapter 4. Ada yang mau dikerjain dulu antara Moshimoshi dan Rainbow. Kemungkinan Shinkansen tetep jalan!

HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA-SAN!!!

_SEKIAN_

Review please! Sangat dibutuhkan untuk menentukan kelajutan cerita ini! Arigatooouu!

Top of Form


	4. Trailer

**TRAILER CHANGE DESTINY WEB.**

**By Moshimoshi & Rainbow 5 sekawan.**

* * *

"Kapan kita akan menyelesaikan kasus baru, Hihara?"

"Secepatnya, Wammy, Hime."

---o0o---

"Aku menemukan target selanjutnya. Dia adalah seorang anak pengusaha yang mukanya cacat."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Lalu, kapan kita akan menyelesaikan kasus itu?"

"Secepatnya..."

"Sayang sekali, Hihara..."

"Kenapa, Zooi?"

"Kita akan dikejar oleh salah satu penyihir legendaris yang sangat kuat."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari surat yang dikirim ke kita.. Dan surat ini... dari Asosiasi Penyihir."

---o0o---

_Kepada seluruh owner Change Destiny Web..._

_Kami, Asosiasi Penyihir, selaku pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi dalam dunia sihir memutuskan kalian bersalah atas tindakan kalian untuk membawa seorang manusia ke masa lalu._

_Dan karena tindakan kalian—membawa seorang manusia ke masa lalu—yang seharusnya tidak diizinkan, maka kalian akan kami kenakan hukuman. _

_Dan kami akan mengirimkan seorang penyihir untuk menjemput kalian._

_Tertanda, _

_Namikuji Tsunade._

_Ketua Asosiasi Penyihir._

---o0o---

"KITA HARUS SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya.. Hihara?"

"Tenanglah... Zooi. Hihara pasti telah menyiapkan rencananya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Hime?"

"Ssshh... Lihat, Hihara sedang berkemas, sebaiknya kita juga ikut berkemas, saudaraku."

"Wammy... Aku tak bisa tenang!"

"Tenanglah, Zooi. Seharusnya dengan kemampuan kita ini kita malah lebih mudah bersembunyi."

---o0o---

"Kejar mereka, Jiraiya. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

"Baik, Tsunade."

---o0o---

"Kita akan mengelilingi dunia ini dengan transportasi yang berbeda-beda. Usahakan kalian tidak memancarkan aura sihir kalian."

"Kami mengerti Hihara."

"Bagus, Wammy."

"Tapi... setelah kita mengelilingi dunia ini, kita akan ke dunia mana lagi?"

"Zooi, janganlah cemas. Dunia itu banyak. Kalau kita telah kehabisan tempat untuk dijelajahi di dunia ini, kita akan mengelilingi dunia selanjutnya, dunia para arwah..."

"Rencana yang bagus, Hihara..."

"Terima kasih, Hime."

---o0o---

"Sial! Mereka tidak ada!"

"Tenanglah, Kotetsu, Izumo."

"Tapi Jiraiya-sama.."

"Mereka masih ada di dunia ini.. Belum menjelajah ke dunia selanjutnya, jadi masih bisa kita kejar."

"Apa Anda yakin, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Tentu saja, Izumo."

---o0o---

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas, Hime, Zooi, Wammy!"

---o0o---

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari..."

---o0o---

"Hihara, gawat! Mereka telah ada di belakang kita!"

"Bagaimana ini, Hihara?"

"Tenanglah Zooi, Wammy."

"Hihara,"

"Ya, Hime?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain bagi kita selain bertarung..."

---o0o---

"Jiraiya ji-san!"

"Apa kabar, keponakanku tersayang, Zooi, Wammy?"

"Kabar kami tidak baik, Jiraiya-ji."

"Dan apa kabar pula, Hihara dan juga Hime?"

"Kabar kami juga tidak baik, namun... terima kasih telah bertanya, Kotetsu-san."

---o0o---

"Kenapa kalian memburu kami, ji-san?"

"Karena kalian melanggar peraturan kami, Wammy sayang."

"Namun, bukankah membawa seseorang ke masa lalu demi kebahagiaan mereka itu baik, ji-san?"

"Tapi itu melanggar batasan-batasan yang harusnya ada, Zooi."

"Dan... apakah kami akan dihukum berat?"

"Bukan kalian yang akan dihukum berat, tapi 2 orang yang sedang gihadapi oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu disana. Terutama perempuan berkacamata yang sedang dihadapi Izumo."

---o0o---

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau menyerah, Hime-san?"

"Tentu tidak. Jika teman-temanku tidak pernah menyerah, aku pun tidak akan menyerah."

---o00---

"Kenapa kami dinyatakan bersalah, Jiraiya-sama?! Bukankah saya menyebar Change Destiny Web ini agar manusia dapat hidup bahagia?"

"Tapi kau melanggar hukum alam, Hihara."

"Apa kami akan mati, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Sepertinya, Hime-san."

---o0o---

"HIHARA!"

"Terlambat, Zooi-san."

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya, Izumo-san?"

"Karena dia bersalah dan pantas dihukum mati."

"Kau apakan dia?"

"Hanya kukirim ke dimensi tanpa ujung—dimensi dimana ia tak akan pernah bertambah tua, tapi ia tak bisa menuju surga atau neraka. Hanya bisa menjelajahi dimensi itu sendirian."

---o0o---

"HIME!!!"

"Maafkan aku, Wammy-san. Itu perintah asosiasi."

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah sihir diberikan kepada kita agar kita dapat membahagiakan orang lain? Ya kan, Kotetsu-san?"

"Tapi memang terlambat. Vonisnya telah dijatuhkan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Kotetsu-san?"

"Hanya menjadikannya sebuah pohon Sakura yang akan selalu layu—sekalipun sakura yang lain sedang bermekaran dengan indah dan cantik."

"Kau kejam, Kotetsu-san."

---o0o---

"Jadi... hanya tinggal mereka berdua ya?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada mereka berdua? Membunuh mereka?"

"Tunggu.. tunggu Izumo, Kotetsu. Mereka tak akan kita bunuh."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?"

"Kita akan menjadikan mereka pesuruh terendah di dunia sihir. Bagaimana?"

"Keputusan yang bijak, Jiraiya-sama..."

---o0o---

CHANGE DESTINY WEB TELAH DITUTUP.

Terima kasih pada semua yang telah menggunakan jasa Change Destiny Web.

Tertanda,

Owner Change Destiny Web.

**THE END**

* * *

Huaa!!! Ini cuma nyeritain OC-Ocnya aja:) Hehehehehe

Semoga nggak ngebingungin ya, soalnya ini postingan terakhir, kami nggak akan ngepost lagi :) Trailer ini adalah rangkuman lengkap untuk chapter-chapter depan yang nggak bisa kami lanjutin. Mudah-mudahan readers nggak bingung.

**Oh iya, bisa tolong check profile kami? Ada sebuah identitas asli seorang flamer yang membuat onar di fandom Naruto Indonesia.**


End file.
